


Daddy Issues

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, F/M, Gore, Pedophilia, Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Possible Character Death, Psychological Thriller, Thriller, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Daddy Issues: Istilah di mana gadis muda kekurangan cinta atau kehadiran seorang Ayah dalam hidupnya, memiliki trust issues terhadap lelaki ... Ayah, aku kehabisan kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.Aku tidak sepintar Ayah. Tidak hanya aku, tetapi seluruh lelaki di dunia ini tidak ada yang dapat menyamaimu.Apakah aku telah masuk ke dalam Daddy Issues?"Lihat? Benar, bukan, apa yang kukatakan? Emma mengencani Jitsui karena dia menyimpan Daddy Issues!".Miyoshi x Emma.Didedikasikan untuk #VessaThrillerChallengeWARNING: Diharap yang tak suka incest garis keras (Ayah-Anak), segera tekan back. Kalian sudah kuperingatkan..[FanFiksi Joker Game Bahasa Indonesia]





	1. I

  Pecah. Letusan timah panas. Derap kaki berlari. Suara gaduh itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan berpintu cokelat gelap, segelap koridor di sepanjang jalan.

Suara jeritan panjang, kemudian suara retak. Sunyi. Kegaduhan tersebut seperti ditelan oleh sunyi.

Napasku terengah, jantungku berpacu, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis, ketakutan di dalam dada sama sekali tak mampu kutepis. Aku tidak mundur ke belakang, namun aku tak ingin maju ke depan.

Aku sudah tahu apa hasilnya.

" _I've been told I have_ ** _come to bed eyes_** _."_ Di balik pintu itu ada seseorang, entah sedang berbicara kepada siapa. Meski mudah saja untuk kubayangkan, namun aku tak ingin—situasi ini sangat salah. Aku tak ingin—

" _You do realize that's your deathbed, right?_ "

—aku tak ingin mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Joker Game © Yanagi Koji** _

_joker game fanfiction_

**DADDY ISSUES**

_by_ **_natsume rokunami_ **

**.**

**.**

**Romance – Psychological Thriller | M | Miyoshi x Emma | Warning: typo(s), miss-ebi, ooc, plot hole(s), etc. | Don't Like, Don't Read**

_**#VessaThrillerChallenge** _

**Special Warning: strong incest. Sebelum kalian mulai merasa aneh melihat ayahmu sendiri, tutup page ini. Untuk yang kuat membaca, silakan lanjutkan saja.**

_I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. Joker Game characters belongs to Koji Yanagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiap musim liburan datang, sekolah selalu memberiku tugas-tugas dan mengatakan semuanya adalah wajib. Apa mereka tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain memberikan murid tugas?

Kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberikan murid mereka liburan penuh tanpa tugas, dua kali dalam setahun, dihitung dari empat musim liburan selama 12 bulan penuh. Aku tidak terlalu suka menjadi warga belahan bumi barat, karena sekolah selalu saja memberikan pekerjaan rumah merepotkan. Bagaimana dengan belahan timur atau asia? Aku buta apa pun soal asia meski aku memiliki darah Jepang.

Ayahku, Katsuhiko Miyoshi, adalah orang tersibuk sedunia. Ia seorang kritikus seni, sering berkeliling dunia untuk mengkritik karya-karya seni di seluruh dunia. Meski tempat tinggalnya berada di Philadelphia, berbatasan dengan New Jersey tepat di pinggir sungai Delaware, Ayah bukanlah wakil dari bagian Pennsylvania, melainkan wakil dari Jepang. Aneh, bukan? Padahal ia menyelesaikan studi seninya di Amerika Serikat, lalu menjadi perantau seluruh dunia. Ibu berkata padaku bahwa Ayah membawa nama negara Jepang karena Ayah adalah orang Jepang. Hei, lalu apa kabar dengan banyaknya penduduk Jepang? Dari sekian banyak orang, haruskah Ayah?

"Paman Sam membawa dua keranjang apel, A dan B. Keranjang A memiliki 20 butir apel, keranjang B memiliki 15 apel, lalu Paman Sam menjualnya kepada tetangga—persetan."

Bahkan soal di hadapanku tampak menyebalkan, ini semua karena Ayah, Ayah tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku. Apakah ini karena aku sedang belajar bebas di halaman rumahku? Ya, Ayah pasti akan mengataiku bodoh karena berbaring di halaman rumah penuh rumput, belajar dengan gaun tipis musim panas, sementara di dekatku ada alat penyiram tanaman otomatis sedang berputar membasahi sekujur halaman. Oh, ya, aku pun ikut basah.

Membayangkan ekspresi Ayah melihatku seperti ini sangatlah mudah dibanding membayangkan berapa butir Paman Sam menjual apelnya kepada tetangga.

"Emma, kalau kau tak mau demam besok, ganti bajumu sekarang!" Oh, brilian, Ibuku muncul di ambang jendela rumahku, masih mengenakan celemek bermotif bunga. Padahal aku sudah yakin aku sudah tersembunyi di balik semak-semak bunga.

Menggerutu pelan, aku berguling ke samping, keluar dari lindungan semak-semak, "Yaaa."

Apakah orang Jerman selalu disiplin seperti ini? Kalau memang begitu, aku lebih memilih menjadi orang Amerika.

Berdiri malas-malasan, aku melangkah terseret sambil membawa buku tulisku yang separuh basah. Ya, aku baru sadar kalau bukuku basah, tetapi aku masih saja berbaring di dekat penyiram tanaman, sama sekali tak peka. Aku merasa bodoh sekarang. Kudecak lidahku, akan kukeringkan sehabis berganti pakaian.

Siulan asing membuatku berhenti, asal suaranya dari pagar. Ada yang memanjat pagar dinding rumahku, padahal tingginya melebihi ketiak dahan pohon rumahku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memanjatnya.

"Sepertinya kau punya bentuk yang indah, Emma!" Ah, orang itu lagi.

"Kalau kau tak mau Ibuku datang mengomelimu langsung, cepat turun," balasku. Ekspresi datar kukeluarkan, aku curiga ia sudah berada di atas pagar dinding itu selama aku belajar. Dari posisi, sepertinya ia ingin melihat rokku yang tersingkap karena posisiku tertelungkup, membelakanginya.

Bagaimana kalau misalkan Ayahku melihat? Kupastikan orang itu diinterogasi Ayah, menanyakan berapa banyak video dewasa ia simpan di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

Izawa Kaminaga tidak pernah membuatku senang hati, ia seperti terobsesi pada tubuhku, tipikal lelaki remaja seperti dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Aku? Ya, aku gadis remaja juga, tetapi aku tak berselera melihat lelaki sebayaku. Lebih dewasa, lebih baik.

"Oh, ayolah, Emma, permintaan kencan dariku sudah kautolak ke-25 kalinya. Apakah kali ini kau akan menolak?" Kaminaga mengeluh.

"Kaumau tahu jawabanku?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kali ini ke-26 kalinya," kemudian aku berbalik begitu saja, tak acuh. Angin berdesir membuat bahuku menggigil sesaat.

"Apa? Hei, tunggu Emma! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Ugh, suara berisiknya sangat menggangguku. Tipe berisik seperti Kaminaga sama sekali bukan seleraku. Kenapa tidak ada lelaki dengan sifat dewasa dan tenang seperti Ayah?

Kuputar badanku, memandanginya dari jauh. Kaminaga telah mengambil ancang-ancang turun dari pagar, aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Di bawahmu ada semak mawar liar. Silakan injak mawarnya, kalau kau tak mau kakimu lecet karena duri dan Ayahku memenggalmu ketika ia pulang. Berani?"

Kaki Kaminaga ditarik naik kembali, tidak jadi melompat turun, ia mendengus, "Kenapa Ayahmu senang sekali memelihara sesuatu yang feminin."

"Lebih baik daripada kau, manusia barbarik."

Laki-laki itu kutinggal begitu saja, sebelum Ibuku muncul kembali dan menegurku lagi. Aku ingin Ayah cepat pulang, pekerjaan Ayah membuat beliau seperti terenggut waktu bersama keluarga. Waktu bersamaku, tentunya. Aku masih remaja, aku tidak hanya tumbuh bersama Ibu, tentu harus ada bimbingan Ayah, bukan?

"Aku bersumpah aku yang akan menjadi ciuman pertamamu, Emma!"

Aku tak peduli. Kaminaga, jangan pernah berharap kita bersentuhan sedikit saja.

 

**oOo**

 

25 Juli, hari Selasa, Pennsylvania diguyuri hujan dari sore sampai malam. Aku tak punya ide hendak melakukan apa untuk menghabiskan waktu kosong ini. Ibu selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerja Ayah, menggunakan komputernya, entah untuk apa, mungkin mencari resep krim malam yang bagus untuk wajahnya? Ibu selalu melakukan perawatan wajah karena menyadari keriput di sudut mata dan bibirnya.

Katsuhiko Synthia, marga gadisnya adalah Grane, Ibu bertemu dengan Ayah di Jerman sewaktu Ayah melakukan studi seni di sana. Dari cerita Ibu sewaktu aku masih kecil, Ibu mengenal Ayah sebagai pria yang sangat memerhatikan penampilan istrinya juga penampilannya sendiri. Pria yang sangat menghargai keindahan.  _Beauty_.

Rumah ini sangat sepi karena aku anak tunggal di keluarga ini, aku tak memiliki saudara, hanya memiliki sepupu. Sepupu hanya datang ketika diundang makan malam dengan kalkun sebagai hidangan utamanya, sadis sekali mereka, hanya datang pada hari  _Thanksgiving_  atau hari-hari besar atau keagamaan lainnya. November tahun lalu, hari kamis keempat, mereka datang berbondong-bondong menghabiskan seluruh makanan di meja.

Aku hanya mendapat sepiring kalkun dan pai labu, sedangkan mereka menghabiskan semuanya beserta kentang, jagung rebus, dan sayur-sayuran musim gugur. Mereka harus berterima kasih padaku, karena akulah yang membuatkan saus. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin mereka mau menghabiskan sayur hambar?

Saat itu aku teringat, bagaimana diriku menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan pukulan di kepala mereka satu per satu, jikalau tidak ada Ayah di sana. Ya, Ayah tidak pernah melewatkan hari  _Thanksgiving_ , Ayah selalu berupaya menjadi seorang 'Ayah' yang sempurna, yang hadir tiap acara kekeluargaan. Namun tetap saja, kalau Ayah tidak ada di rumah kami setiap hari, keberadaan Ayah terasa seperti angin musim.

Mengingat waktu itu para orang tua sibuk berbincang-bincang satu sama lain—sementara aku harus mengurus sepupu-sepupu menyusahkan—membuatku kesal, karena aku ingat kemesraan Ayah dan Ibu saat itu. Berbagi senyum, canda tawa, saling berbagi ciuman, bahkan ada acara dansa di ruang keluarga mendadak karena sepupuku yang paling besar tak sengaja menyalakan radio. Instrumen ceria memenuhi keramaian rumahku, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka berdua dari sudut ruangan, sembari menolak ajakan sepupuku yang lain untuk ikut berdansa.

Hei, maksudku, apakah selalu Ibu yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdansa dengan Ayah? Anak mereka juga perempuan, apakah Ayah tidak ada inisiatif mengajakku sama sekali setelah mereka selesai? Aku yakin mereka sudah pernah berdansa bersama berkali-kali, baik di lantai dansa atau di tempat tidur.

Aku juga anak normal yang penasaran dengan suara aneh tiap menginjak pukul 11 malam, seperti suara lenguhan dan derit kasur berirama. Salah siapa, meninggalkan pintu kamar sedikit terbuka?

Ketika aku membicarakan ini bersama teman-temanku di jam makan siang sekolah, Kaminaga yang saat itu—seperti biasa—mengambil meja di dekat mejaku pun berceletuk.

_"Aku bisa melakukan apa yang Ayahmu lakukan kepada Ibumu malam itu. Mau ke toilet sekarang?"_

Kalau saja aku tak ingat Kaminaga adalah makhluk penuh obsesi. Terlebih, dia tidak dewasa.

Tetapi tiap mengingat malam itu, kemesraan Ayah-Ibuku, bukan rasa senang dan tentram yang kudapatkan, melainkan rasa cemburu. Aku ingin berada di posisi Ibuku, bukan hanya sekedar sentuhan  _gentle_ Ayah, tetapi juga hati Ayah untukku. Mengingat semua itu membuatku kesal, meski aku sendiri tidak menghindar atau menjauh untuk melupakannya.

Aku justru mendekat, mengingat detail apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

Tiap melihat pria dewasa, aku merasa mereka adalah tipe idamanku. Aku telah menyukai mereka sejak aku masih berusia 10 tahun. Pria dewasa yang kutemui selalu memiliki kharisma tinggi, tutur bahasa yang sopan, tangan yang lihai, dan bau parfum mereka membuatku nyaman. Tetapi dari sekian banyak pria dewasa yang kutemui, aku belum pernah menemukan pria dengan wangi dan kharisma semirip Ayah, Miyoshi.

Ayahku adalah tipeku, aku selalu nyaman bersamanya, dan dia sangat tampan.

Jika Ayah sering menyebut dirinya sendiri adalah kesempurnaan, maka aku membenarkan itu. Semua hal yang ada pada Ayah adalah kesempurnaan.

Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain, Katsuhiko Miyoshi adalah Ayah kandungku, dan istrinya adalah Katsuhiko Synthia, Ibu kandungku.

Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pria mirip dengan Ayah. Aku harus cepat menemukannya sebelum Kaminaga mengambil alih diriku. Aku mewarisi sifat luluh dari Ibu, suatu saat aku bisa saja menyerah dan menerima Kaminaga sebagai kekasihku.

Tahun ini aku sudah melewati  _sweet seventeen_ -ku, aku ingin di umur 17 tahun ini, aku sudah memiliki kekasih untuk kubawa di  _prom night_ nanti, merayakan acara kelulusan.

Kuhempas bokongku ke sofa ruang tengah, aku selesai menyeduh susu cokelat. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk menonton TV sebelum pergi tidur, hujan pun masih turun deras, kurasa besok pagi sudah reda.

Kupijit tombol  _remote_ , mencari saluran menarik. Kuisap sedikit demi sedikit cairan cokelat dalam  _mug_ hangat sembari mencari acara menarik, sampai ketika aku menemukan berita tentang ekshibisi seni.

Ada Ayah di sana.

_**[Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang perputaran seni di negara ini, selama Anda melaksanakan tur keliling dunia?]** _

_[Saya rasa masih harus dikembangkan lagi, baik dari segi keunikan ataupun makna dari seni itu sendiri—]_

Diam menyimak, Ayah tampak mengagumkan di sana, berbalut jas berwarna marun dan kemeja putih garis-garis. Rambut Ayah selalu disisir gaya, aku penasaran seperti apa wangi rambutnya sekarang sehingga reporter perempuan di sampingnya senang sekali memiringkan kepala, condong ke rambut Ayah. Yah, di usia Ayah yang menginjak 34 tahun, penampilan Ayah terlihat seperti 25 tahun.

Tidak ada gurat lelah di wajah Ayah, hanya ada ketenangan dan tampak sangat profesional. Aku yakin, sebenarnya Ayah lelah. Aku mengenal Ayah dengan baik, ketika ia lelah, ia pasti menyisir sedikit rambutnya tanpa menghancurkan tatanan. Ayah pernah mengatakan, ia melakukan itu sebagai pelampiasan lelah, tetapi ia tak ingin sisiran rambutnya hancur, sehingga ia menyisir sedikit saja.

_**[Oh, bagus sekali. Lalu, untuk profesi Anda saat ini, apakah keluarga Anda tidak keberatan?]** _

Kutangkap raut Ayah yang sedikit berubah, namun dalam hitungan detik kembali seperti raut memaklumi. Sangat profesional.

_[Maaf, keberatan dalam segi pandang apa?]_

**_[Tur dunia ini menyita waktu Anda bersama keluarga. Anda memiliki anak gadis, bukan? Apakah ia tidak masalah karena Anda tidak selalu setiap saat berada di rumah?]_ **

Brilian, reporter itu menyuarakan kekesalan hatiku.

Ayah tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar ... privasi? Kurasa Ayah akan keberatan jika diberi pertanyaan yang menyinggung rahasia pribadi, seperti keluarga.

_[Tentu saja saya tahu ia akan keberatan, maka saya akan pulang di bulan ini juga.]_

Susu cokelat menyiprat piyama tidurku, aku nyaris tersedak. Tunggu, apa barusan? Apa yang barusan dikatakan Ayah?

_**[Apakah tur Anda berhenti di bulan Juli ini?]** _

_[Ya, saya sering menerima e-mail dari istri saya. Istri saya mengatakan bahwa anak saya merindukan keberadaan saya.]_

Jantungku terasa seperti berdetak sekali lebih keras.

_[Lagi pula, tidak ada lagi yang perlu saya kritisi karya seninya tahun ini. Tur saya selesai di bulan Juli.]_

Cangkirku sudah kutinggalkan di meja, berderap langkah menaiki tangga, menuju ruang kerja Ayahku. Persetan tata krama, kudobrak pintu ini meski aku tahu tidak terkunci.

Ibu di balik meja kerja Ayahku tampak terperanjat, fokusnya buyar dari komputer Ayah.

"Demi Tuhan, Emma! Jangan mendobrak pintu!"

"Ibu, apakah Ayah akan pulang bulan ini?" Aku tak acuhkan teguran Ibu.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Ibu tersenyum, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Jangan biarkan Ayahmu melihat kamarmu berantakan tanggal 27 nanti."

Rasanya aku tak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan bahagiaku mendengar berita ini.

 

**oOo**

 

Aku menyobek kalender harian tanggal 26. Dari informasi Ibu, Ayah sudah sampai di New Jersey. Philadelphia dan New Jersey hanya berjarak 64.4 mil, kurasa 1 jam 22 menit Ayah sudah sampai di Philadelphia, itu jika ia mengambil rute paling cepat. Rute malam hari seharusnya tidak seberapa ramai, pukul 8 malam seharusnya Ayah sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Kini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7.

Kamarku sudah kurapikan sehari yang lalu, sesuai yang Ibu katakan padaku dua hari lalu. Aku sudah mandi—sekitar satu jam berendam di  _bathtub_ —dan memakai gaun rumahan terbaikku. Ini adalah hadiah  _Valentine_  Ayah, Ayah mengirimnya 14 Februari tahun ini. Saat itu Ayah sedang berada di Inggris, tanah asal Kaminaga. Gaun ini berwarna krem sepaha, Ayah juga memberikan pita  _silk_  untuk kupakai di leherku. Sepasang  _flat shoes_ manis berwarna cokelat pun kudapat dari Ayah. Kata Ibu, aku tampak seperti  _cinnamon roll_ sekarang, karena rambut sepunggungku berwarna cokelat juga.

"Sepertinya anak Ibu semangat sekali bertemu Ayahnya."

Aku terbuyar dari lamunan, kutolehkan kepala dari jendela dapur, mendapati Ibuku sedang memiringkan kepala, tersenyum padaku. Di tangannya, ia membawa hidangan utama. Ibu akan menjamu Ayah ketika ia sampai nanti, lalu aku akan menyambutnya di pintu depan.

Aku terkekeh, kembali melempar pandangan ke jendela, "Yeah."

"Sudah lama sejak Ayahmu mengirimkan hadiah  _Valentine_ , bukan? Kau pasti sudah sangat merindukannya."

"Yeah, benar,"—jangan bicara lebih dari ini, Bu.

"Oh ya, aku mengundang pemuda yang sering datang ke sini, lho. Tentu Ayahmu akan senang melihat pemuda yang serius ingin mendapatkanmu, Emma." Baiklah, kali ini fokusku benar-benar buyar.

"Siapa yang kaumaksud, Ibu?"

"Tentu saja pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik yang sering mendekatimu itu! Ibu pernah meminta alamat  _e-mail_ -nya."

Mengetahui siapa yang Ibu maksud, alisku menurun tajam, "Apa?"

Ibu menggaruk tengkuk, "Yah, sebenarnya anak itu yang memberikan alamatnya kepada Ibu."

Sudah pasti orang itu Kaminaga. Aku tak menyangka ia sampai memberikan surel kepada Ibu, tetapi kenapa Ibu harus mengundang orang asing di saat seperti ini?

Senyum yang ia berikan padaku, aku merasa Ibu sengaja melakukannya.

Teringat kembali olehku malam itu dan dansa di hari  _Thanksgiving_. Apakah akan terulang kembali? Meski aku sudah berdandan habis-habisan seperti ini untuk Ayah, apakah pada akhirnya semua itu sia-sia? Apakah aku harus kembali melihat mereka saling menumpahkan rasa rindu, sementara aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka dari seberang meja?

"Ibu yakin, kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan paling manis, seperti Ibu dan Ayah."

Bibirku tak bergerak sedikit pun, berucap sepatah kata pun lidahku kelu.

Suara bel menyadarkanku, secara alami aku berjalan menuju pintu depan, tanpa melempar sedikit pun lirikan kepada Ibu. Bayanganku berkata, Ibu menyeringai ketika aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Seringaian senang, Ibu pasti sudah merencanakan ini seolah-olah Ibu hendak mencarikan kekasih untuk anak gadisnya. Terdengar manis di telinga orang lain, namun terdengar keji di telingaku.

Pintu kubuka dengan—sedikit—emosional.

"Woa! Emma, kau membukakan pintuku seperti ingin menghajarku saja." Sudah kuduga pasti dia.

Kupandangi penampilan Kaminaga dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut Kaminaga disisir rapi, meski masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan jabriknya yang alami. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan jaket hitam-putih dengan bordiran 'New Jersey 05' di bagian dada. Oh ya, itu jaket kesayangannya, aku sering melihat Kaminaga memakai jaket itu di sekolah.

Semakin ke bawah, ia hanya mengenakan celana jins warna gelap dan  _air jordan I_  sebagai pelindung kaki. Jika ditambah topi dan kacamata hitam, ia seperti anak hip-hop jalanan.

Sungguh bukan tipeku sekali.

"Kalau kauingin menemui calon mertua, setidaknya pakailah pakaian yang formal dan rapi," komentarku, sinis.

Tetapi Kaminaga tampak tidak bersalah sama sekali. Ia hanya memandangi penampilannya sendiri sembari mengusap tengkuk, pipinya merona, "Yah, ini penampilan terbaikku."

Mataku menyipit. Bagiku, Kaminaga masih terlihat serampangan seperti biasa.

"Masuklah, Ibuku sudah menunggumu." Melihat Kaminaga yang selalu berusaha untukku membuat sensasi aneh di dada, antara ingin menerimanya dan tidak. Padahal sudah jelas aku menolaknya, tetapi Kaminaga seperti tak kenal menyerah.

Kudengar suara Kaminaga berdecak kagum melihat isi rumahku, kulirik dia dari atas bahuku, "Kenapa?"

"Aku baru kali ini melihat rumahmu, Emma. Sudah kuduga, di dalamnya terlihat klasik dan sederhana sekali! Aku suka desain interiornya," ujar Kaminaga, memuji. Di telingaku, ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang memuji taman bermain.

"Jangan tunjukkan sikap berlebihan itu di depan Ayahku nanti," gumamku, mendahuluinya pergi ke dapur. Kaminaga tidak mendengar dengan jelas, ia memanggilku, namun aku tidak acuh.

Ibuku menyambut di ambang pintu dapur, memanggil nama Kaminaga sumringah. Kaminaga pun membalas hal yang sama, aku mendesah frustasi, pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kentang tumbuk setengah jadi. Mereka tampak akrab sekali.

"Kaminaga, kau tampan sekali!" puji Ibuku.

Yang dipuji hanya tertawa, "Ya, Bibi. Aku berdandan seperti ini untuk memberi kesan baik kepada Paman nanti."

Ibuku tertawa, "Jangan panggil kami Paman atau Bibi, panggil saja Synthia atau Miyoshi. Kami masih muda, lho."

"Eh, benar juga! Synthia tampak cantik sekali, aku tak melihat penuaan di wajahmu."

"Benar, bukan? Oh, ya, Miyoshi tidak suka dipanggil Paman, berusahalah membuat Miyoshi mengakuimu sebagai menantu, Nak!"

Mataku tertutup rapat, tumbukan di tanganku bergetar. Kuinterupsi mereka dengan satu tumbukan keras, menumpahkan sedikit kentang. Tetapi aku tak peduli, kesabaranku benar-benar habis.

"Kalau kalian terus seperti ini, kapan makanan jadi?" Kutahan napasku yang memburu, aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Atau kalian membiarkanku menyiapkan semuanya?"

Mereka tampak terdiam sejenak melihatku, segera saja mereka meminta maaf, buru-buru membantuku menyiapkan makanan. Memang, sebagian sudah disiapkan Ibu, tetapi Ibu meninggalkan pekerjaannya setengah-setengah, menghabiskan waktu bercanda gurau dengan Kaminaga. Ini sangat menyebalkan.

Waktu berjalan tanpa kusadari. Ketika acara menyiapkan makanan itu sudah sampai menuangkan anggur, bel pintu berbunyi. Kututup mataku.

Ayah datang.

 

**oOo**

 

Pertemuan ini ... memuakkan.

Gelas anggurku berhenti di udara, tak jadi kuteguk. Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga dengan jelas, aku hanya terfokus kepada sosok pria yang duduk di seberangku. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja marun garis hitam dengan celana kain licin berwarna hitam. Penampilannya senada, seperti gelas berisi anggur yang ia pegang.

Katsuhiko Miyoshi, dialah pria yang sering mengingatkanku kepada musim gugur.

Ayah dijamu oleh Ibu, Kaminaga cari muka kepada Ayahku. Ayahku pun menerima keduanya dengan tangan terbuka, sama sekali tak terbersit kalau ada niat hati jelek dari mereka berdua—padaku. Lihatlah bagaimana aku tak diacuhkan oleh mereka, ini semua karena Ibu dan Kaminaga, bahkan aku tak mendapat kesempatan sama sekali untuk berbicara dengan Ayahku.

Ayahku sendiri tidak melempar pandangan padaku sama sekali. Ini semua karena mereka berdua membuat Ayah sibuk meladeni mereka.

"Miyoshi, tambah anggur?" tawar Ibuku sambil menyodorkan sebotol anggur.

Dengan perasaan senang, Ayah menyodorkan gelasnya, "Tentu."

Ayah pasti senang karena disambut sangat baik oleh mereka, tanpa menyadari bahwa usaha mereka adalah membuatku tidak bertukar kata dengan Ayah.

Aku juga tak menyalahkan Ayah karena ia sampai tak mengacuhkanku, aku tahu Ayah bukan orang seperti itu, jika saja  _dua orang_ ini pergi dari sini.

"Miyoshi, saya berjanji akan membuat anak gadis Anda bahagia bersama saya," ucap Kaminaga. Daging di piring tak lagi menarik selera makanku.

"Tunjukan padaku tanggung jawabmu, Kaminaga. Aku tak menerima pengakuan sekadar dari ucapan," balas Ayah.

"Kau merestui mereka, Miyoshi?" tanya Ibuku.

Tawa Ayah membuat perutku seperti diisi kupu-kupu terbang, "Tentu saja, sudah waktunya untuk Emma mengerti apa itu cinta di masa muda."

Cinta masa mudaku adalah kau, Ayah.

"Kebetulan seminggu ke depan akan ada acara  _prom night_  sekolah untuk merayakan kelulusan, saya akan memastikan Emma menjadi pasangan saya." Aku sama sekali tak senang mendengar itu, Kaminaga.

Ibuku tampak mendukung, ia menepuk tangan, "Benarkah? Akan kusiapkan gaun-gaun lamaku yang cocok untuk Emma. Oh, ya, Kaminaga, apa kauingin meminjam setelan jas Miyoshi yang ia pakai ketika kami muda dulu?"

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk saya, Synthia. Tetapi kurasa saya akan mengenakan jas pilihan orang tua saya sendiri."

 

_Diam._

 

"Bagaimana, Miyoshi? Apa kau tak keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku justru senang karena ada pemuda yang berani mendekati kita untuk meminta restu memiliki Emma. Namun ingat, Kaminaga, sebelum kau hendak menjalankan hubungan serius, kau harus melewati tesku terlebih dahulu."

 

_Mereka tidak menyadari, siapa yang tak mereka pedulikan perasaannya sekarang ini._

 

"Baguslah, aku sangat merestuimu sebagai menantuku, Kaminaga. Kau adalah seorang pemuda yang baik!"

Ayah berdeham, "Synthia, ada yang tersinggung di sini."

Ibu tertawa, ia memeluk Ayah dengan manja, "Tentu saja, di mataku, suamiku yang terbaik."

 

_**Aku tak tahan lagi.** _

 

Piring berisi daging dan sayur terguling di meja, gelas anggur menodai taplak, kursi yang kududuki terguling ke belakang. Suasana berubah sunyi, tiga pasang mata menatapku bersamaan. Aku membuat kegaduhan, tetapi aku tak peduli.

Pisau yang kugunakan untuk mengiris daging, tanpa sadar kutusukkan ke meja.

"E-Emma ...?" Ibu terkejut melihatku.

"Kalian asyik sekali berbicara," bibirku menyeringai sinis, "sampai lupa siapa yang tak kalian pedulikan di ruangan ini."

Kakiku berlari meninggalkan ruangan secara refleks, aku ingin wajah mereka enyah dari pandanganku. Sepasang kakiku kubawa berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku. Lariku semakin terpacu setelah menyadari bahwa ada yang mengejarku di belakang.

"Emma!" Itu suara Ayah. Dia mengejarku.

Kenapa baru sekarang kau merasa khawatir padaku? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menghargai eksistensiku, Ayah? Kau membuat leherku sakit karena tangis tertahan. Kalau aku menangis, kau akan melihatku seperti anak kecil cengeng. Tentu saja, posisiku di mata Ayah akan semakin tenggelam, menekankan status Ayah-Anak. Kau akan semakin meremehkan diriku di matamu.

Kakiku sudah mencapai puncak tangga, kamarku ada di ujung lorong. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tetapi mendengar suaramu meneriakkan namaku membuat kakiku seakan ingin berhenti.

Aku tahu, aku pasti tertangkap.

"Emma, kau kenapa—?!" Tangan Ayah menangkap lenganku. Tubuhku secara refleks berbalik, menarik kerah Ayah, menjinjitkan kakiku.

Mempertemukan kedua bibir kami.

Kudorong bibirku semakin dalam, seperti ingin menelan bibirnya. Rasa anggur, kedua bibir kami satu rasa, seperti rasa anggur yang disajikan malam ini.

Air mataku menetes tanpa sanggup kutahan.

"Kau,"—kubisikkan kalimat yang sudah sejak tadi kutahan—"dan kalian semua, akan membayar semua ini." Air mataku membuat riasanku luntur, maskara hitam yang kupakai membuat pipiku berjejak hitam. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku, rasa kecewa dan amarah bergumul dalam hati—aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sejak apa yang Ayah lakukan bersama Ibu tiap malam, kemesraan kalian, serta jamuan malam ini—kalian sengaja membuatku lepas kendali. Kalian sengaja memancing amarahku keluar. Kalian sengaja menguji kesabaran orang lain.

Kalian sangat menginginkan untuk kubenci.

Tampak raut Ayah tercengang atas apa yang kulakukan tadi, mendengar langkah kaki berderap di tangga serta suara memanggil namaku, aku segera melepaskan Ayah, masuk ke dalam kamar. 

Pintu kayu terbanting dari dalam.

 

**oOo**

 

Sejak tadi malam aku tak mengacuhkan gedoran pintu mereka yang memintaku untuk keluar kamar. Memang, pintuku kukunci semalam dan gorden pun kututup agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengawasi. Lubang kunci pun kuputar dua kali, kututup memakai selotip hitam, karena aku mendengar rencana Kaminaga dari balik pintu untuk menyabotase kunci.

Yah, aku tahu baik Kaminaga ataupun Ayah pintar mengakal-akali sesuatu. Bahkan karena Kaminaga adalah orang terniat, aku pun mengunci jendelaku dan menyelotip kuncinya karena ia bisa saja memanjat pohon dengan dahan tebal condong ke jendela kamarku. Ia pernah melakukan itu berkali-kali, dasar obsesif.

Yang kutahu adalah Kaminaga memutuskan untuk menginap di kamar tamu karena sudah terlalu malam, Ibuku menyarankan Kaminaga untuk bermalam di rumah ini sementara esok pagi ia bisa pulang. Malam yang sunyi senyap membuat percakapan mereka di lantai satu terdengar sampai ke kamar. Sekitar 30 menit mereka berusaha membuatku keluar, kemudian mereka menyerah dan turun ke bawah. Aku bisa membayangkan mereka berbincang ria sembari meneguk segelas teh hangat.

Apakah Ayah merasa gugup malam itu? Aku memberinya ciuman di bibir, apakah itu menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepala Ayah? Atau Ayah menafsirkannya sebagai ciuman sayang dari seorang anak? Jika saja Ayah tidak memandangku masih seperti Emma yang dulu, mungkin Ayah masih bertanya-tanya hingga sekarang.

Di mata Ayah, seperti apa aku sekarang? Si kecil Emma atau Emma yang sudah tumbuh dewasa? Ia sudah tak bisa lagi memandangku sebagai anak kecil lagi, karena tubuhku telah matang. Di mata lelaki lain, termasuk Kaminaga, tubuhku sangat menarik. Bagaimana kalau di mata Ayah?

Dibandingkan Ibu, tubuhku jauh lebih segar dan kencang.

Malam itu, aku membuka komputerku, mencari pelarian. Mungkin berselancar di internet atau menceritakan keluh kesahku di sebuah forum anonim, di mana para anonim dapat berbagi cerita tanpa harus tahu identitas satu sama lain. Bisa saja aku menemukan orang yang sepengalaman denganku? Akan jauh lebih lancar bercerita kepada orang bernasib sama dibanding orang yang tak pernah merasakan apa yang kita rasakan.

Entah apa karena kebetulan, aku bertemu seorang anonim dengan gaya dan cara pikir seperti Ayah. Ia merespons curhatku dengan baik, meski diselipi oleh kalimat sarkastis yang biasa Ayah berikan padaku.

Kami berbicara semakin jauh hingga larut malam, berlanjut-lanjut. Atas dorongan penasaran, aku pun meminta identitas aslinya, dengan balasan aku akan memberikan identitas asliku padanya. Fakta mengejutkan, orang itu adalah salah satu alumni sekolahku. Ia seorang penulis novel asal Jepang, Morishima Jitsui. Aku pernah mendengar namanya ketika aku mencari-cari buku novel di toko bersama teman-teman kelompokku. Jitsui berkata, ia adalah penulis novel remaja, tanpa dikotak-kotakkan oleh  _genre_. Namun namanya tidak seberapa terkenal, dan itu tidak masalah bagi Jitsui.

Jitsui sering pergi ke forum anonim yang diisi oleh remaja untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang diminati para remaja, atau menggali ide, atau sekadar mencari inspirasi dan riset untuk novelnya.

Mengagetkan lagi, ternyata Jitsui berumur 29 tahun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ayah.

Aku pun berbagi nama asli dan cerita mengenai diriku, sampai ketika kami berbagi foto masing-masing, kunilai penampilannya mapan dan tidak serampangan. Ia orang yang tampan, cenderung terlihat kalem, walau cara pikirnya tidak sekalem penampilannya. Aku membuat janji bertemu dengannya dua hari ke depan, tentu saja aku harus bertemu langsung dengannya kalau ingin dekat, bukan? Karena aku sudah mengatakan kepada Jitsui untuk menjadi pasanganku di  _prom night_  minggu depan.

Pagi ini Kaminaga pulang, aku melewati waktu sarapanku—karena aku tak ingin sarapan bersama Kaminaga—dengan mengurung diri di kamarku, sampai ketika ada panggilan dari Ibu untuk turun ke bawah, mengatakan untuk bertemu Kaminaga sekali saja sebelum ia pulang.  _Manner_ , semua rumah menerapkan ini.

Sekarang inilah aku, Katsuhiko Emma, 17 tahun, turun ke bawah untuk sekadar memberikan salam perpisahan kepada teman sebaya yang selalu terobsesi menjadi kekasihku. Aku melihat mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul di pintu depan, Kaminaga adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatanganku.

"Oh, Emma!" Raut Kaminaga tampak kaget, kudengar ia merasa bersalah karena membuatku mengurung diri semalaman, "Oh, halo, aku akan pulang pagi ini."

"Emma!" Ibu menyambutku dengan pelukan, "Maafkan kami untuk kejadian semalam. Kaminaga akan pulang, apa tak ada sepatah kata pun darimu sebelum ia benar-benar pulang?"

Raut dingin masih kupertahankan, diam-diam kulirik Ayah yang tampak gelisah di sampingku. Meski kegelisahan tersebut tidak tampak, aku masih bisa melihat kerut di dahi Ayah. Hal ini membuatku menahan senyum yang hampir saja lolos.

"Pulanglah," nadaku dingin, "haruskah aku turun hanya untuk memberimu salam? Seberapa pentingnya dirimu?"

Ucapanku membuat Ibu dan Kaminaga tertegun, Ayah secara refleks menegurku, "Emma! Jaga mulutmu!"

Tetapi aku tak peduli.

Kubalikkan badanku, meninggalkan mereka tanpa menghiraukan sedikit pun panggilan mereka. Kudaki tangga menuju lantai dua, tanpa menengok ke belakang sama sekali. Apa peduliku? Kalau Kaminaga pulang, apakah aku harus menunjukkan kepedulianku? Ia pergi tak ada pengaruhnya sedikitpun padaku.

Kecuali kepergian Ayah, itu akan sangat melukaiku.

Aku teringat kalau Ibu sering menghubungi Ayah lewat pesan elektronik, aku memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran akan kejadian tadi dan pergi ke ruang kerja Ayah. Kurasa komputer Ayah tidak pernah ia pasangkan kata kunci, aku bisa mengaksesnya tanpa perlu repot menanyai Ibu atau Ayah kata kuncinya.

Ruang kerja Ayah bersih, lampunya dimatikan karena pagi ini sudah cukup terang. Kuintip sedikit jendela ruang kerja Ayah, mereka bertiga sedang mengantar Kaminaga menuju gerbang sembari mengobrol. Tak terpengaruh sama sekali akan sikap dinginku. Ah, tetapi aku tak mengharapkan kepedulian mereka.

Kunyalakan komputer, duduk di kursi putar. Tampak tanda komputer sedang melakukan pemuatan, aku menunggu sembari membuka-buka laci. Barangkali aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik? Aku suka melihat kartu nama karena dari kartu nama saja, aku bisa melihat kepribadian orang tersebut seperti apa. Aku memerhatikan desain apa yang mereka pakai untuk sebuah kartu nama.

Komputer Ayah memiliki  _wallpaper_  rak buku klasik dengan Ayah berdiri di sana. Ayah tampak kecil dengan rak buku sebesar itu. Aku tak ingat kapan ia mengambil foto ini atau di mana ia mengambil foto ini, hanya ada tanda tangan Ayah di pojok. Tanda tangan khas Ayah.

Internet sudah tersambung, aku pun membuka riwayat pencarian paling akhir. Namun, sial, ternyata akun  _e-mail_  Ibu tak pernah disimpan  _password_ -nya dan akun tersebut dalam keadaan  _log out_. Aku tidak tahu apa  _password_ -nya.

Kubuka folder dalam komputer. Ada folder berisi foto, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isinya.

Sebagian besar berisi foto perjalanan Ayah mengelilingi dunia, hanya ada satu folder dengan nama menarik perhatianku:

 

_**Synthia's Album** _

 

Oh, apakah Ibu menumpang folder di sini? Tawaku melolos seketika, segera kutahan sebelum makin mengeras. Kubuka folder tersebut—ah, isinya tidak jauh berbeda, hanya foto keluarga, foto Ibu sendiri, dan foto perjalanan mudanya bersama Ayah. Aku benci foto-foto terakhir.

Ada satu foto menarik perhatianku, mirip seperti Ayah, namun aku melihat perbedaan dari aliran wajah mereka. Apakah ini orang—Inggris? Di judul foto, terdapat nama Raymond Grane. Aku teringat siapa Raymond Grane, aku sering mendengar namanya ketika masih kecil. Dia adalah kakekku.

"Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Ayah?"

Kakek mengenakan seragam pelaut, dilatar belakangi oleh sebuah kapal besar. Di dekat kakinya, berdiri seorang gadis kecil mirip dengan Ibu. Gadis kecil tersebut mencengkeram kain celana kakek, seakan tidak ingin lepas.

Aku mencari lebih banyak foto, mengejutkan bagiku karena foto kakek cukup banyak di sini. Dimulai dari saat kakek masih muda hingga menginjak umur 30 ke atas. Semuanya tampan, seperti Ayah.

Sebuah foto usang di dalam folder kutemukan diberi bubuhan tulisan, seperti pena bertinta tebal. Terdapat tanggal dan catatan di sana.

Tidak, yang membuatku merasa aneh bukan hanya tulisan saja.

Foto tersebut seperti saat mereka pindah ke rumah baru, di belakang mereka ada sebuah rumah besar bergaya klasik, lengkap dengan pagar hitam tinggi dengan ujung runcing. Yang membuatku heran bukanlah nuansa hitam-putih atau rumah di sana, tetapi ekspresi seorang gadis muda di sana yang sedang memeluk lengan seorang pria berusia kepala tiga.

Tampak sangat senang, senyumnya begitu lebar seperti menyeringai. Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan biji mata cokelat yang kecil. Ekspresi sangat senang dan bahagia itu tampak berlebihan di mataku, meski mungkin saja di mata orang lain seperti ekspresi bahagia seorang gadis muda.

 

   _ **"Berlin, celebrating the opening of a new tomb."**_ Itulah tulisannya.

 

Dari sekian banyak foto, hanya foto ini saja di mana kakek sama sekali tampak tidak tersenyum, berkebalikan dengan Ibu yang senyumnya semakin lebar dari foto ke foto.

Perasaan ini membuatku menggigil hingga tengkuk, aku meregangkan leherku dari monitor.

"Menemukan sesuatu?"

Tidak sempat menutup apa yang kubuka, aku tersentak mendapati Ibuku sudah berdiri tepat di belakang monitor, tersenyum padaku. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung, aku mendorong kursi ke belakang sedikit demi sedikit.

Sejak kapan aku menjadi paranoid?

"Yeah, sepertinya," aku tersenyum garing, "Kakek cukup tampan ketika muda."

Wajah Ibu segera berseri-seri, "Benar, bukan? Kakekmu itu sangat tampan, dia adalah seorang pelaut yang gagah."

Ibu mulai menceritakan kehebatan Kakek, dimulai dari bagaimana perjalanan Kakek mengarungi lautan, hingga bagaimana cara Kakek memperlakukan Ibu dengan baik. Dari cerita Ibu, Kakek adalah orang yang sangat dewasa, tenang, humoris, dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Kakek pun lulusan universitas terbaik di Jerman. Kakek pun berdarah Inggris, namun Nenek berdarah Jerman.

"Tetapi dari sekian banyak foto yang kulihat, kenapa foto kalian bersama Nenek bisa terhitung hanya—lima foto?"

Senyum Ibu yang sedikit kendur tertangkap oleh mataku.

"Nenekmu tidak suka berfoto," ucap Ibu.

_Aneh_.

Dari cerita Ibu, kurasa Kakek orang yang supel dan tak suka melihat istrinya tidak ikut berfoto. Dari sekian banyak foto, hanya lima foto mereka bersama Nenek? Seekstrem itukah rasa pemalu Nenek? Atau setidaknya, ada foto mereka tanpa Ibu agar terlihat kemesraan mereka. Ini tidak ada sama sekali. Semua hanya ada Kakek dan Ibu.

"Ada yang lebih penting, Ayahmu menunggu di bawah," kata Ibu. Ia memutari meja, menutup apa yang kubuka. Aksi non-verbal menyuruhku untuk enyah dari kursi Ayah.

Mataku menyipit, "Ayah?"

"Ya, dia cemas padamu sejak kemarin malam. Minta maaflah kepada Ayahmu," Ibu mulai sibuk berkutat dengan komputer Ayah. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan soal foto-foto itu lagi, kurasa Ibu akan tetap merahasiakannya dariku, sekukuh apa pun aku mencoba menguaknya. Aku keluar dari ruangan, turun ke lantai bawah, menemui Ayahku. Sesuai yang dikatakan Ibu, Ayah menunggu di bawah, di ruang tengah. Tangga berada di ruang tengah, di sebelah kiri ada dapur dan ruang makan, pintu depan tepat berada di antaranya.

Saat itu Ayah tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia duduk di sofa, kedua tangan dijadikan topangan dagu, menumpu kepada paha. Ketika suara langkah kakiku terdengar, Ayah segera menegakkan badan.

"Emma, kemarilah," pinta Ayahku.

"Kau tampak cemas," balasku. Aku melempar ekspresi dingin, meski Ayah tampak sekali cemas denganku. Apakah ia masih ingat dengan ciuman kemarin?

"Duduk," tangan Ayah menunjuk sofa di seberangnya, "ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan padamu."

"Tumben? Biasanya Ayah menyuruhku duduk di sampingmu," aku menyunggingkan seringai.

"Ini bukan pembicaraan kasual, ini serius. Duduk," Ayah menekankan kembali kalimatnya. Kuturuti apa katanya, duduk di seberang Ayah.

"Jadi?" kataku dengan nada bertanya. Kutatap Ayah, Ayah pun balas menatapku, tetapi ia menghela napas keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan  _itu_  kemarin, Emma?" Sudah kuduga ini yang ditanyakannya.

"Salahkah aku menciummu di bibir, Ayah?"

Ayah memijat kening, mata Ayah tertutup rapat, "Tentu saja salah, tidak ada budaya seperti itu, Emma."

"Apa karena kau orang Jepang?"

"Ya, kau juga mewarisi darah Jepangku."

Melihat Ayah yang stres karenaku membuat senyum lembutku mengembang, "Kalau begitu, aku suka orang Jepang sepertimu."

Mata Ayah terbuka, ia menatapku heran, "Huh?"

"Karena orang Jepang sangat sopan, terlebih kau adalah pria dewasa paling santun yang pernah kulihat. Kurasa aku ingin menjadi istrimu, Ayah."

Ayah tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku, namun ia tidak terlihat senang mendengarnya. Ah, Ayah tampak manis sekali sekarang. Ia stres menghadapiku. Melihat orang dewasa seperti ini memberikan kesan menyenangkan tersendiri bagi remaja sepertiku.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di manapun, itu bukan hal yang baik," tegurnya. Kedua mata marun Ayah menatapku dalam, fantasi mulai menyerap ke otakku, pahaku merapat ketika membayangkannya.

Bagaimana jika Ayah memandangku seperti ini—di atasku?

"Benarkah? Kurasa ini wujud cintaku padamu," balasku lagi.

"Cinta ada bermacam-macam, yang kausebutkan tadi itu bukan ucapan seorang anak kepada ayahnya."

"Kau mengerti sekali soal cinta, huh? Kenapa kau tidak ajari aku bagaimana—bercinta?" Kuayunkan kakiku bergantian, mataku menyipit, bibirku tanpa sadar kugigit. Fantasi di kepalaku membuat pahaku semakin rapat, kusilangkan kedua kakiku.

Tertegun, namun masih bisa mengendalikan diri, "Emma, koreksi ucapanmu."

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Ajari aku, sama saja dengan koreksi aku."

"Tidak dalam artian yang kaukatakan barusan, kau belum mengerti apa-apa," napas Ayah menderu. Manis sekali. Kontrol Ayahku cukup bagus, kurasa?

"Buat aku mengerti," tanpa sadar senyumku berubah menjadi nakal. Orang dewasa yang menahan diri sangat menggoda untuk kuuji. Seberapa tahan dirimu, Ayah? Aku ingin melihatnya.

"Lain kali kita bicarakan ini," Ayah membuang muka dariku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, kedua alisku menurun tajam. Tunggu, apa yang barusan ia katakan?

"Tunggu, Ayah—"

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Suara barusan membuat gairahku jatuh drastis, raut dingin kembali menyelimuti wajahku. Pandangan kami berpindah kepada wanita 32 tahun yang tengah turun dari tangga, wajahnya tampak ceria.

"Ya, sudah. Benar, kan, Emma?" Ayah bertanya padaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Ayah lakukan membuatku panas.

Kau pasti sengaja karena tak ingin Ibu khawatir, kan? Karena kau tak ingin melukai Ibu, kan?

Senyum Ibu merekah, "Baguslah. Aku tak bisa melihat kalian bertengkar begitu lama."

Ayah tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Oh, ya, Emma, ayo ke dapur. Kau belum sarapan, Ibu akan menyiapkan sarapanmu," ucap Ibu. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mata.

Sosok di seberangku berdiri, menghampiri Ibu. Ibu pun merespons dengan menghampiri juga, mereka berpelukan tepat di depan mataku. Ayah bertanya apa menu makan siang nanti sembari mengajak Ibu ke dapur. Meninggalkanku.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kuku-kuku jari mencengkeram rok yang kukenakan, kusut, aku seperti ingin merobek pakaianku sekarang.

Aku takkan pernah memaafkan situasi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aku membunuh mereka karena aku benci!"_

_Piring berisi sup tomat tumpah, terbalik, mengotori taplak meja berwarna putih polos. Geram keras menggetarkan suasana, berangsur naik seperti jeritan, mengoyak gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya._

_Batang lilin berdarah ke meja, mengeras, sebuah tangan kurus melemparnya ke dinding hingga patah menjadi dua. Ruang makan malam diisi keributan, tidak ada siapapun di sana selain seorang gadis berpakaian gaun sepaha._

_**Sebutkan dosamu.** _

_Napas si gadis gelisah, putus-putus. Jantungnya berdegup riuh, seakan ia sedang dikejar sesuatu yang menyeramkan dari belakang._

_Tidak, di depan._

_Siluet hitam tanpa wajah ada di depannya._

_Gadis itu mundur, menghitung tiga langkah, punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding lapis karpet motif bunga. Ia terjebak di sudut ruangan, lukisan dinding besar yang tergantung satu-satunya di ruang makan, jatuh ke lantai kayu tanpa sebab. Udara dalam ruangan pun terasa dingin menusuk, ditambah udara lembab bercampur dengan oksigen yang ia hirup._

_Dua orang di kursi makan sama sekali tak membantunya. Gadis itu bodoh kalau ia mengharapkan bantuan dari mereka._

_Debar jantung semakin menggila, kesadarannya seakan kabur, ia oleng, merosot, tetapi tidak jatuh. Siluet hitam itu semakin dekat._

_Tangan yang membawa palu terayun ke udara, disertai jeritan keras sebelum suara hantaman membuat suara ditelan kesunyian._

_Lukisan potret keluarga di lantai dan dinding yang mengurung ruangan menjadi saksi bisu malam ini._

_Tidak ada senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah dalam lukisan. Mereka dilukis tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

_Sunyi masih merajai atmosfer, sebelum dentum jantung memukul keras dalam dada, sepasang mata tertutup pun terbuka saat itu juga._

 

 

**_Apa kau akan mengulang dosamu di masa depan nanti—_ **

**_Synthia?_ **

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game © Yanagi Koji_ **

_joker game fanfiction_

**DADDY ISSUES**

_by **natsume rokunami**_

**.**

**.**

**Romance – Psychological Thriller | M | Miyoshi x Emma | Warning: typo(s), miss-ebi, ooc, plot hole(s), etc. | Don't Like, Don't Read**

**_#VessaThrillerChallenge_ **

** Special Warning: strong incest. Sebelum kalian mulai merasa aneh melihat ayahmu sendiri, tutup page ini. Untuk yang kuat membaca, silakan lanjutkan saja. **

_I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. Joker Game characters belongs to Koji Yanagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Saat itu hujan di Pennsylvania, aku bertemu dengan Jitsui di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sekolahku berada. Kaminaga sama sekali tak terpengaruh sikap dinginku kemarin, ia masih mendekatiku, walau raut khawatir tampak jelas di wajahnya. Ibu yang semakin hari semakin memekarkan senyum. Ayah yang selalu mencuri pandang ke arahku tiap kami berada dalam satu ruangan. Aku? Aku berusaha tidak mengacuhkan mereka dengan menyumpal telingaku memakai  _earphone_.

Di pertemuan, kami memesan minuman hangat, mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Ya, lokasi ini paling nyaman untuk mengobrol berdua di tengah hujan menderas.

_"Terima kasih karena sudah datang." Jitsui tersenyum begitu dewasa padaku. Aku sempat terpesona—tidak, Ayah masih lebih baik darinya. Kharisma Ayah lebih tinggi karena Ayah lebih tua._

_"Tidak, tidak, seharusnya aku yang bilang. Terima kasih sudah datang." Aku menggoyangkan tanganku, menyesap teh malu-malu._

_Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan keseruan film bioskop minggu ini, merambat ke lokasi kencan paling baik di Pennsylvania, sampai kepada profesi. Aku tahu Jitsui adalah seorang novelis, ia pasti memiliki banyak ide dan cerita yang menarik untuk didengar._

_"Ya, aku pernah menerbitkan sebuah buku." Pandangan Jitsui teralihkan ke jendela, "Sudah lama sejak aku menyelesaikan buku itu, aku masih ingat seperti apa ceritanya."_

_"Boleh aku tahu judul bukumu? Mungkin aku akan menemukan novelmu di toko buku atau perpustakaan sekolah nanti!" ucapku. Aku tidak bercanda._

_"Kau yakin? Ceritanya mungkin tampak membosankan di mata gadis muda sepertimu, Emma." Manik hitam Jitsui kembali terarah padaku, pipiku hangat tiap kali ia melihatku._

_"Aku yakin."_

_"Mata Mereka Memperhatikan Tuhan."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ya, itu nama bukunya." Mata Jitsui tertutup, seperti senyuman. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, pandanganku tak sengaja terarah kepada arlojinya._

_Pria ini mapan sekali._

_"Judul bukumu mengingatkanku kepada novel-novel berbau religius." Aku mengayunkan kakiku, ujung sepatu menyentuh kaki Jitsui di bawah meja itu sengaja, "Tetapi kalau penulisnya adalah kau, kurasa takkan membosankan."_

_"Begitulah." Jitsui menyesap kopinya lagi, "Aku generasi tua."_

_"Generasi sepertimu tampak menarik di mataku, cool!" Kakiku di bawah meja mulai mengusap kaki Jitsui, Jitsui membalasnya dengan ayunan kaki pelan, "Aku suka yang lebih dewasa."_

_"Perpautan umur kita sangat jauh, Emma."_

_"Tidak masalah!" Kepalaku menggeleng, "Apa kaumau menjadi pasanganku di prom night sekolah?"_

Kenyataannya memang aku tidak sabaran, aku langsung saja mengajaknya, tetapi ia tidak keberatan.

_"Boleh saja, apa itu tidak akan mengganggumu?"_

_"Karena aku yang mengajakmu, tentu saja, aku tidak akan terganggu!"_

Sekarang aku sudah memiliki pasangan untuk  _prom night_  nanti, Kaminaga tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk mengajakku menjadi pasangannya, sekaligus untuk menunjukkan kepada Ayah bahwa aku bisa tanpa kehadirannya.

Bagaimana reaksimu nanti kalau aku keluar bersama seorang pria dewasa, Ayah?

Ya, aku ada rencana sendiri, selain ingin melihat reaksi Ayah dan Ibu.

Namun reaksi dari Kaminaga bukan hal yang kuinginkan. Enam hari berikutnya, yaitu malam ini, ketika aku membuka komputerku untuk menunggu pesan dari Jitsui, yang datang hanyalah pesan dari Kaminaga. Isinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ajakan  _prom night_. Kaminaga belum menyerah akan ambisinya untuk menjadikanku pasangan—atau perhiasan? Kaminaga yang kukenal sangat menyukai wanita tetapi tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan. Ia selalu menyimpan banyak kontak perempuan.

Hanya saja aku teringat oleh ucapan temanku dulu.

_"Hanya padamu saja Kaminaga dapat memasang wajah serius dibanding dengan gadis-gadis lain. Kurasa Kaminaga memang serius padamu saja, Emma."_

Sebuah wajah serius takkan menghancurkan pandangan burukku kepada Kaminaga. Buatku, Kaminaga lebih buruk daripada binatang jorok di sudut gorong-gorong jalanan. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pikiran seorang  _womanizer_  seperti Kaminaga, bukan? Bagaimana jika Kaminaga pandai berakting untuk menyabet hati perempuan?

Aku sering melihat teman-temanku—dan juga aku—ditipu oleh pemuda-pemuda brengsek yang menjadikan perempuan sebagai perhiasan berjalan. Mereka sangat bangga berjalan bersama seorang gadis cantik, memamerkan kepada teman-teman, menjadikan kami sebuah perhiasan.

Beda sekali dengan lelaki dewasa, mereka memiliki komitmen tinggi, setia, serius, dan sangat berpengalaman dalam hubungan. Mereka tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan gadis muda, tahu bagaimana menjaga hubungan, tahu apa itu bercinta.

Aku menilai, lebih dewasa, lebih baik.

Aku kesal sekali dengan Kaminaga karena ia berkata seperti memaksaku. Aku sudah menunjukkan sikap penolakan dan diamku, tetapi Kaminaga seperti buta—atau tak mau tahu? Gaya bicaranya seperti memaksa, aku benci. Mereka benar-benar berbeda dari pria dewasa. Itulah mengapa aku benci dengan lelaki sebayaku, mereka tidak tahu caranya berbicara kepada perempuan, memperlakukan kami seperti perhiasan untuk menaikan derajat mereka.

_[Apa kau benar-benar tak mau denganku? Beritahu aku siapa pasanganmu sekarang maka aku akan percaya!]_

Memaksa sekali. Aku benci padanya.

_[Ya, aku sudah punya pasangan. Kau akan lihat nanti, jadi aku tak perlu memberitahumu siapa.]_

_[Kenapa begitu susah untukmu memberitahu siapa orangnya? Apakah dia satu sekolah dengan kita? Sekelas?]_

_[Tidak.]_

_[Dari sekolah lain? Seumuran?]_

_[Tidak, dia lebih dewasa.]_

Kali ini Kaminaga sedikit lama menjawab, entah ia kenapa. Mungkin sedang berpikir?

Aku baru tahu Kaminaga bisa berpikir, kukira ia hanya tahu caranya memaksa perempuan.

_[Siapa dia? Katakanlah padaku namanya, aku takkan melakukan apa-apa.]_

_[Tanpa aku beritahu pun aku sudah tahu kau takkan melakukan apa-apa.]_

_[LALU SIAPA?]_

Heh, dia pasti marah. Bibirku menyeringai dengan sendirinya.

_[Sudah kubilang, aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya nanti. Sudah, ya.]_

_[APA BEGITU SULIT UNTUKMU MENGETIK NAMA?]_

Dahiku mengernyit, kenapa ia tampak marah sekali? Memaksa sekali? Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Kurasa Kaminaga sudah sakit jiwa karena sering kutolak. Kupikir, hanya aku saja yang menolak Kaminaga, perempuan lain tidak. Mereka selalu menerima kedatangan Kaminaga, bahkan menyerahkan diri tanpa harus dihampiri.

Di mana letak harga diri kalian?

_[Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah kubilang aku akan memperkenalkanmu nanti, kenapa kau masih saja memaksa?]_

_[Aku akan blokir akunmu. Sampai nanti.]_

_[Tunggu dulu!]_

Hanya itu pesan terakhir. Aku sudah memblokir akunnya agar pesan Kaminaga takkan sampai padaku, begitu juga dengan sosial media lain. Ia tidak akan tahu kapan aku  _online_. Aku berpikir kembali, di sosial media saja sudah begitu memaksa, bagaimana nanti kalau bertemu di  _prom night_?

Sebenarnya memang tujuanku untuk memperkenalkan kepada Kaminaga, bahwa yang dewasa jauh lebih cocok denganku. Aku pun ingin melihat reaksi Ayah, bagaimana reaksinya ketika tahu aku jalan bersama lelaki dewasa? Apa ia merasa terkhianati sebagai seorang Ayah—atau lain?

Selama ini aku merasa mereka selalu tersenyum puas di belakangku. Kali ini, akulah yang tersenyum di belakang kalian. Kuajari kalian rasanya menahan sakit akan pengkhianatan, sakit dipermainkan oleh kalian—hanya karena aku lebih muda.

Apakah umur selalu menjadi pembuktian dan hak kuasa kalian kepada orang lebih muda?

 

**_"You're a sin."_ **

 

Pandangan mataku dari layar seperti kacau sejenak, bagaikan televisi gangguan sinyal. Aku refleks memegang kepalaku, kurasa aku pusing karena terlalu lama menatap layar.

Tetapi dari mana suara tadi?

Apa yang dikatakannya?

"Ukh—!" fokus mataku kembali dikacaukan oleh sesuatu.

 

**_"A sin that your mother had committed in the past."_ **

 

Jantungku berpacu seiring dengan napas memburu, tubuhku kaku sejenak, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Indraku merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di belakangku, menatap punggungku dari belakang. Leherku tercekat akan rasa mencekam yang kuat, aku tidak tahu apakah ini imajinasi belaka atau tidak, tetapi aku bisa melihat tatapan itu dari dalam kepalaku.

Tatapan yang menuntut penebusan. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'sudah waktunya' padaku.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Sementara aku sangat ingin menoleh ke belakang!

Bergeraklah, leherku, ayo bergeraklah! Lihat apa yang ada di belakangmu, buktikan semua hanyalah imajinasi belaka! Tidak ada yang namanya suara tidak jelas datang dari mana—sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tidak mungkin ada yang masuk ke kamarmu. Terlebih lagi, pintu kamarmu kaukunci, Emma!

Sakit kepalaku datang lagi, seperti mendatangkan sebuah bayangan entah dari mana. Apakah ini memori masa lalu? Ataukah imajinasi semata? Tidak, tengkukku terasa dingin sekali. Aliran darahku seperti terhenti, aku menggigil. Sejak kapan ruangan ini terasa dingin sekali? Aku tidak berada dalam situasi horror, ini semua hanya imajinasiku, aku hanya terlalu lelah—aku perlu tidur.

Semua hanya imajina—

 

_Lukisan yang terjatuh._

_Kepala-kepala terkulai lemah di sandaran bangku._

_Kaki merosot, sesuatu datang mendesak ke sudut ruangan._

**_"Aku membunuh mereka karena aku benci!"_ **

_Sebuah teriakan._

_Darah, sup tomat, ruang makan berdinding koyak._

_Sepasang mata yang mirip denganku._

**_"Tutup mulutmu!"_ **

_Kekacauan._

_Sebuah bibir bergerak pelan, mengatakan sesuatu, tapi semua terasa kabur._

 

Kemudian semua hitam.

Aku mendapati diriku telah jatuh pingsan oleh delusi yang terasa nyata.

Apa-apaan—semua ini?

 

**oOo**

 

Pertama kali mataku terbuka, aku disambut oleh wajah khawatir Ibu dan Ayah.

Mereka mendapatiku terjatuh dari kursi keesokan harinya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka menerobos pintu, tetapi lirikan sempat kuarahkan ke kunci pintu—gagangnya rusak.

"Ya Tuhan, Miyoshi, tolong gendong Emma ke tempat tidur!" Ibu tampak panik, ia menyentuh dahiku, mengecek temperatur tubuh. Astaga, mereka panik sekali, padahal aku hanya terjatuh dari kursi.

Ayah tak mengatakan apa pun, ia langsung menggendongku ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga ke dagu. Apakah tubuhku panas? Kusentuhkan tanganku ke kening—ah, tidak, hanya sedikit hangat.

"Kau kenapa, Nak? Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Ayah mengusap poniku agar tidak menghalangi mata, "Synthia, bisa tolong ambilkan kompres dan segelas air?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak ingat."

Ibu telah pergi keluar kamar, mengambilkan apa yang diminta Ayah. Ayah masih memeriksa keadaanku, ketenangan Ayah hilang seketika, apakah karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada anaknya? Ayah pun mengusap kepalaku, mencoba membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Ayah?"

"Jam 8 pagi, kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, jam berapa kalian menemukanku?"

"Setengah 8, pintu kamarmu kurusak sekitar jam 7."

Hela napasku terdengar, "Pantas saja pintuku rusak."

"Karena kau tak menjawab panggilan Ayah dan Ibu dari luar." Ayah menarik sedikit tirai jendela yang terbuka, menghalangi terik matahari pagi menyilaukan wajahku, "Ibu cemas, maka Ayah merusak pintumu agar bisa masuk. Sejak kemarin, Ibumu selalu khawatir. Ayah akan memperbaiki pintumu nanti siang."

Mereka selalu khawatir berlebihan.

Tetapi malam tadi itu apa? Aneh sekali, aku baru pertama kali mengalami. Aku juga tak ingat punya memori seseram itu. Masih tertinggal jelas di kepalaku, ruangan itu seperti ruangan tua, bergaya klasik, tetapi tidak terawat. Kepala-kepala terkulai, aku tidak tahu apa mereka pingsan atau justru—mati?

Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?

Ayolah, mungkin aku sudah setengah tertidur karena kelelahan. Orang biasa mimpi buruk kala mereka kelelahan, bukan?

"Aku datang." Ibu datang membawa wadah dan segelas air.

Ayah mengambil gelas air dari tangan Ibu, menuntun punggungku agar duduk, ia menyodorkan bibir gelas kepadaku, memintaku untuk meminumnya. Leherku bergerak naik –turun dengan pelan, air ini entah kenapa terasa pahit. Apa aku sakit?

"Sampai habis," pinta Ayah.

Aku bukan orang yang suka rasa air mineral, tetapi kuturuti permintaan Ayah.

Usai kuhabiskan isi gelas, Ibu memintaku untuk berbaring kembali, menaruh handuk lipat basah di keningku, Ayah menyelimutiku lagi.

"Istirahatlah, Emma. Ibu akan menemanimu seharian di sini." Ibu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan aku sendiri," ucapku. Kulempar pandanganku ke dinding, enggan bertemu pandang dengan mereka.

"Huh? Bagaimana kalau kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Ibu. Astaga, kenapa aku benci sekali mendengarnya?

"Aku akan turun sendiri nanti."

Kulirik mereka, mereka saling melempar pandangan sejenak. Mereka seperti berkomunikasi lewat tatapan, dadaku terasa seperti dihantam, air mataku mengumpul di sudut mata tanpa alasan. Ya, tanpa alasan. Aku tidak tahu, mataku terasa panas sekali. Mungkin aku memang sedang demam.

"Keluarlah sekarang, aku ingin sendiri. Kepalaku pusing," gumamku agak keras. Mereka pasti mendengarnya, mereka ada di dekatku.

Hela napas pelan, disusul ucapan Ayah, "Baiklah, Ayah dan Ibu akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Pintunya akan kuperbaiki nanti siang."

Gumamku sudah menjadi jawaban, mereka pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Air mataku tumpah tepat ketika pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat, meski tidak terkunci. Bibir kugigit, aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku. Kututup mulutku dengan tangan, mencegah adanya isakan keluar.

Teringat kembali olehku akan Jitsui. Tiap kali melihat atau teringat Ayah, rasanya dadaku sesak kembali. Melihat kedekatan mereka membuatku emosi, aku ingin marah, ingin berteriak di depan mereka, tetapi posisi anak membuat suaraku tertahan.

Andaikan aku diberi kesempatan menukar hidupku dengan orang lain, maka aku ingin menukar hidupku dengan hidup Ibu.

 

**oOo**

 

Panasku turun tepat ketika teman-temanku datang, sekitar jam 5 sore. Pintu kamarku sudah diperbaiki, aku sudah mandi, malam ini aku akan pergi  _prom night_. Ketika aku mengecek  _email_  melalui ponsel, Jitsui mengatakan ia akan menjemputku jam 7 nanti.

Ibu tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya memerhatikan teman-temanku satu per satu membawakan kotak  _make up_ , sepatu, dan gaun untukku. Di tangannya tampak membawa sebuah gaun miliknya waktu muda, aku tidak akan memakainya. Ayah hanya memasang senyum tipis ketika teman-temanku menyapa. Ya, aku tahu Ayahku memang tampan.

Kusuruh mereka naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarku. Mereka sudah membawakan gaun yang memang telah direncanakan dari jauh hari. Mereka bertanya apakah aku akan ikut mobil mereka, tetapi aku menjawab kalau aku akan dijemput seorang lelaki dewasa. Ah, mereka menjerit girang.

Mereka mendandaniku. Aku memakai gaun  _silver_  sepaha yang menyatu dengan bra. Gaun ini memperlihatkan bahu dan belahan dadaku. Leherku dipakaikan sebuah pita  _silver_  dan rambut pendekku setengah terikat, ikatannya dibuat kepang, aku terlihat seperti karakter-karakter putri di kartun anak-anak. Serbuk-serbuk berkilau ditebar di sekitar bahu dan pipi, perhiasan gelang dan sepatu hak tinggi—oke, semua sudah lengkap.

"Emma, kau melupakan topengmu!"

Aku berbalik dari cermin, temanku memberi topeng mata cantik berwarna  _silver_. Ya, ini seperti pesta topeng, mereka pun telah menyiapkan topeng. Aku sudah meminta Jitsui untuk membawa topeng lewat  _email_.

Satu per satu teman-temanku pergi, mereka akan pergi ke pesta sekarang, sedangkan aku masih menunggu kedatangan Jitsui di ruang keluarga. Kulirik jam ponselku, sudah jam tujuh lewat lima.

Ketika aku menunggu, Ayah tiba-tiba datang. Aku berpura-pura memperbaiki lipatan gaunku.

"Kau cantik sekali, Emma."

Pujian Ayah membuat pipiku merona, tetapi aku tak mau membalas.

Ia mengambil duduk di sebelahku, ia memerhatikanku—aku tahu itu—dalam diam. Gugup, kenapa aku merasa gugup sekarang? Harusnya aku merasa percaya diri karena aku sudah cantik, aku ingin memamerkan penampilanku di depan Ayah, tetapi aku merasa tidak sanggup melakukannya.

"Kenapa teman-temanmu pergi duluan? Apa kau dijemput seseorang?"

Kuberanikan menatap Ayah, kami saling bertatapan, jarak di antara kami cukup dekat. Ya, aku bisa melihat jarak antara ayah dan anak, jarak normal. Ayah tersenyum padaku, ia tampak tampan dengan kemejanya.

Tidak, ia memang selalu tampan.

"Ya, aku menunggu pasanganku."

"Ah, benarkah? Siapa itu?" Ayah tampak tertarik mendengar jawabanku. Lidahku terasa kelu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sampai Ibu datang membawa camilan kentang, kepercayaan diriku naik kembali.

"Pasanganku adalah seorang lelaki dewasa, 29 tahun, seorang novelis sukses."

Senyum Ayah sedikit meluntur, reaksi Ibu tampak terkejut sedikit, namun ia masih mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk camilan di  _coffee table_ , mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan kami.

"Bukan Kaminaga?" tanya Ayah, serius.

"Bukan, aku memblokirnya dari sosial media." Aku mendesah kesal, "Ia memaksaku, menyebalkan sekali."

"Siapa lelaki itu, Emma?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, "Ah, itu dia."

Pandangan kami semua teralihkan kepada pintu. Aku segera berdiri, berjalan membukakan pintu. Sebenarnya aku tidak seratus persen yakin itu Jitsui, tetapi kalau di depan memang Jitsui, situasinya sangat pas sekali.

Pintu kubuka, setangkai mawar tersodor padaku, "Maaf aku terlambat."

Sumringah, aku segera memeluknya, "Jitsui!"

Aku meminta Jitsui untuk masuk, kulihat Ibu baru saja berdiri, sementara Ayah melempar lirikan dingin kepada lelaki di sampingku. Ah, aku merasakan adanya aura persaingan. Dalam hati, aku merasa puas.

Semua sesuai rencana.

"Selamat datang, apa kau pasangan Emma?" Ibu datang, bertanya pada Jitsui. Jitsui mengangguk, ia menyodorkan tangan seraya menyebutkan nama. Ibu menyambut tangan Jitsui.

"Morishima Jitsui, saya pasangan Emma."

Ibu tampak terpaku melihat penampilan Jitsui yang rapi, sangat dewasa. "Berapa umurmu?"

"29 tahun."

"Aku sudah katakan tadi, Bu." Kulempar seringaian, "Jitsui lelaki dewasa."

Ibu tidak menjawabku, ia menyebut namanya, "Saya Synthia, Ibu Emma. Astaga, umurmu tidak jauh dariku dan suamiku."

"Ayah! Perkenalkan, ini pasanganku!" Aku memotong cepat, mengalihkan perhatian kepada Ayah yang tidak mau beranjak dari sofa. Ia malah melirik dingin kepada Jitsui, Jitsui hanya memberikan senyuman formal, tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Jitsui datang menghampiri Ayah, ia menyodorkan tangan, "Jitsui."

Manik cokelat marun Ayah memerhatikan tangan Jitsui sejenak, sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Jitsui, "Miyoshi."

Ayah memerhatikan penampilan Jitsui lekat-lekat, jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Jitsui diajak bicara oleh Ibu, ucapan mereka terdengar samar, fokusku tertuju penuh kepada Ayah yang menatap tajam Jitsui. Senyumku bangkit, aku bisa merasakan darahku berdesir. Aku senang, tetapi belum cukup.

Tidak cukup, aku butuh lagi.

"Baiklah, Ibu, Ayah, aku dan Jitsui akan berangkat sekarang." Kupeluk lengan Jitsui, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Jitsui hanya tersenyum, memandangku seperti seorang kekasih.

"Hati-hati," pesan Ibu. Aku mengangguk, kulirik Ayah sekali lagi, pandangan kami bertemu. Kulemparkan senyum paling manis sebisa mungkin.

Meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menyeringai sekarang.

Kami keluar dari rumah, berjalan menuju mobil  _sport_  Jitsui yang terparkir di depan. Kami sama sekali tak melempar pandangan ke belakang, kami seru sendiri, bercanda satu sama lain. Kabar bagus, Jitsui seorang  _gentlemen_ sejati, ia membukakan pintu untukku.

Seringaiku benar-benar mengembang sekarang.

 

**oOo**

 

_"Namaku adalah Seto Tazaki, aku suka tarot, tarot The Moon. Aku masih berumur 30 tahun ketika aku dibunuh pada 20 September."_

Aku berdecak kagum. Selama aku di dalam perjalanan menuju aula sekolah, aku membaca novel buatan Jitsui yang tersedia di  _dashboard_ mobil. Dari sampul, sepertinya novel ini menceritakan sebuah kisah seram dan menegangkan.

"Kau yakin tidak pusing membaca di dalam mobil?" Jitsui melirikku sejenak ketika aku membaca kalimat pertama.

" _Semua orang menuduhku kalau aku membunuh Ibuku, demi sebuah alasan tidak masuk akal._ " Aku tersenyum melihat pembukaan yang menarik, "Kurasa tidak? Tetapi kalau kau pusing, aku akan berhenti."

"Ya, aku sedikit pusing. Aku sedang menyetir sekarang."

Kututup novel tersebut, kubaca judul yang tertera di punggung buku, "Mata Mereka Memperhatikan Tuhan."

"Kau bisa membawanya gratis, kalau kau menyukai ceritaku," tawar Jitsui. Bibirku tersenyum lebar, aku diberi novel gratis. Hei, siapa yang tidak mau novel gratis? Anak muda sepertiku wajib membaca novel dan dibawa ke sekolah, diperlihatkan kepada teman-teman. Novel unik adalah magnet para anak muda, berlaku juga padaku, sebagai anak muda.

"Terima kasih, Jitsui!" Aku memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasku. Tasku sebesar lebar bukunya, meski harus berdesak-desakan dengan ponsel dan dompet.

"Sudah sampai." Roda kemudi diputar, mobil berbelok masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah, mencari parkiran. Banyak yang datang memakai mobil, hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Semua orang ingin menunjukkan 'siapa dirinya' ketika berada di pesta, bukan?

 

**_"What is important from a family?"_ **

 

Baru saja aku akan keluar mobil, aku merasa kepalaku seperti diserbu sesuatu. Fokus mataku hilang, seperti televisi kehilangan sinyal beberapa detik. Aku terdiam sebentar, barusan itu apa?

"Emma, ayo." Suara Jitsui memanggilku, aku mengangguk, keluar dari mobil. Jitsui sudah menyodorkan lengannya untuk kupeluk, ketika aku akan memeluk lengannya, perasaan itu kembali datang.

 

**_"If I'm given a chance—"_ **

 

Sayup-sayup kudengar Jitsui bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja, aku masih berusaha berjalan, meski oleng. Pandanganku seakan kabur, aku berusaha untuk tidak ambruk. Ugh, kenapa harus datang sekarang? Aku tidak merasa kelelahan sama sekali dan demamku sudah turun!

 

**_"I've destroyed it from the beginning."_ **

 

Tubuhku benar-benar terpaku di tempat, aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku. Tidak, aku tak boleh sampai pingsan sekarang, ini tidak lucu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Sama sekali bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku harus tetap sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jitsui menepuk bahuku, kesadaranku kembali pulih, beserta sendi-sendiku mulai berfungsi. Aku bisa bergerak kembali, kuanggukan kepalaku agar ia tidak khawatir.

Lengan Jitsui segera mengait dengan lenganku, kami berjalan memasuki aula sekolah. Dentum musik dan lampu-lampu warna menandakan pesta sudah dimulai. Jantungku berdebar, memikirkan bagaimana menariknya berpesta bersama seorang lelaki dewasa. Apa kata orang kalau aku mengajak seorang alumni sekolah? Pasti keren sekali.

Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada kami, berbisik-bisik riuh, aku tidak mendengar mereka dengan jelas karena dentum musik mengganggu. Lagi pula, Jitsui sendiri tampak tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitar.

"Emma?"

Langkah kami tercegat oleh sebuah suara, pandangan kami teralihkan kepada sosok pemuda dan gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami entah sejak kapan. Bibirku mengulas sebuah senyum, meski kembali luntur karena aku tak mau sandiwaraku terbongkar.

"Halo, Kaminaga."

Kaminaga dan gadis—yang kucurigai adalah pasangannya—memandangku dan Jitsui bergantian, gadis di sebelah Kaminaga tampak tak tahu menahu. Jitsui hanya melempar senyum seperti biasa, ia tidak terganggu, justru ia duluan mengulurkan tangan.

"Halo, teman Emma?" tanya Jitsui, ramah. Gadis di samping Kaminaga tampak terpesona melihat Jitsui, aku mengernyit tidak suka. Gadis ini sama saja seperti Kaminaga, eh?

Kaminaga dengan setelan tuksedo dan rambut cokelat tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jitsui, ia memerhatikan Jitsui untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia beralih padaku, bertanya.

"Jadi ini pasangan yang kaubilang kemarin?"

Lengan Jitsui kupeluk manja, aku menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Jitsui. "Ya, ini pasanganku, perkenalkan."

"Morishima Jitsui." Tangan Jitsui masih terulur, tetapi Kaminaga tidak menyambut, yang menyambut adalah pasangan gadis Kaminaga. Gadis itu menyebutkan nama, ia tampak tertarik kepada Jitsui.

Melihat Kaminaga mengabaikan Jitsui, gadis di sampingnya menyikut perut Kaminaga, memberi isyarat untuk menjawab uluran Jitsui.

"Izawa Kaminaga," ucap Kaminaga, hampir terdengar seperti desis kesal.

Karena tak sopan kalau aku tidak memperkenalkan diri, aku mengulurkan tangan kepada pasangan Kaminaga, dengan senang hati gadis itu menjawab uluran tanganku. Kami berkenalan. Berbeda dengan Kaminaga yang melempar pandangan tajam kepada Jitsui.

"Berapa umurmu, Tuan?" tanya Kaminaga dengan nada tidak sopan.

"Hei, Kaminaga, kau tidak sopan!" seruku kemudian.

"29 tahun, bagaimana denganmu?" Jitsui tampak tidak terganggu. Ia selalu tersenyum. Ah, aku tahu Jitsui memang ramah.

"Bahkan aku sudah mencium bau tanah darimu." Kaminaga melempar pandangan cemooh, "Emma, benarkah kau mengambilnya sebagai pasangan malam ini? Bahkan dia lebih buruk dari pemuda paling buruk di sekolah ini!"

Kututup mataku, menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum, "Aku suka padanya."

"Kau harus sadar perpautan umur kalian!" Kaminaga menaikkan nada, membuat seluruh atensi para penikmat pesta tertuju kepada kami berempat. Gadis Kaminaga tampak tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, ia mencoba menenangkan Kaminaga—nampaknya tidak berhasil.

Mataku menyipit tajam, "Lalu?"

Geram frustasi, Kaminaga menendang kaki meja terdekat. Seluruh penonton di sekitar mengeluarkan suara 'oh', tidak menduga Kaminaga akan emosi. Benar, bukan? Lelaki muda memang tidak bisa mengontrol diri, berbeda dengan lelaki dewasa.

"Kau—" jari telunjuk Kaminaga mengarah padaku, "kau sudah seperti—gadis kesayangan tua bangka!"

Amarahku naik, apa maksudnya 'tua bangka'? Apa yang ia maksud dengan  _tua bangka_? Umur 29 tahun tak setua itu dan berani-beraninya Kaminaga berkata seenaknya!

"Tunggu dulu, kau—apa? Jaga mulutmu sebelum nilaimu tidak dihargai di depan mata orang!" balasku sengit. Kaminaga mendelik padaku, ia tampak murka sekali. Gadis di sampingnya bahkan menjaga jarak, karena memang pertama kali Kaminaga marah di depan umum.

Kaminaga bukan tipe orang pemarah, ia dikenal sebagai lelaki suka bercanda dan senang dengan perempuan.

Suatu kabar mengejutkan bagi mereka untuk melihat Kaminaga marah  _kepada perempuan_.

Yaitu aku.

"Oke, ini sudah kelewatan, bubar." Jitsui menengahi kami, sebelum baku hantam terjadi di antara aku dan Kaminaga, "Emma, ayo masuk duluan."

"Jangan membuat Emma menjauh dariku, sialan!" Kaminaga menunjuk Jitsui, "Aku masih bicara dengannya, kau orang luar berhak diam!"

Manik hitam Jitsui melirik tenang kepada Kaminaga, ia berkata pelan, "Kalau kau tak mengeluarkan emosi maka takkan jadi seperti ini."

"Benar!" Aku mendukung Jitsui, "Lalu apa yang kaukatakan 'orang luar'? Kau sendiri juga orang luar, Kaminaga!"

"Jangan main-main." Gigi Kaminaga beradu, ia menarikku dari Jitsui secara paksa, "Pulang sekarang, bajumu terlalu terbuka! Apa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya, hah?! Kau tidak cocok jalan dengan orang itu!"

Cengkeraman Kaminaga begitu kuat, lenganku pasti memerah, aku meronta. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei, kau sudah terlalu kasar!" Jitsui mencoba melepaskan lengan Kaminaga dariku.

Keadaan pesta semakin ricuh, sementara orang-orang di sekitar hanya menjadi penonton ketegangan kami. Pemandangan seperti ini memang menarik untuk disaksikan, seperti melihat dua orang bodoh bertengkar tentang hal yang bodoh.

Lenganku dilepas, belum sempat aku mundur beberapa langkah, tinju Kaminaga sudah melayang ke rahang Jitsui. Jitsui tersungkur ke tanah, suara pukulan tersebut terdengar keras sekali. Kaminaga seperti meluapkan amarah dengan satu kepalan tinju.

Belum usai ia memukul Jitsui, ia duduk di perut Jitsui, menghujaninya dengan tinjuan. Gadis pasangan Kaminaga berteriak histeris, orang-orang di sekitar datang berbondong-bondong, mencoba melerai mereka berdua. Aku mundur ke belakang, teman-temanku yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dari kejauhan pun segera mendatangiku, mencoba menenangkanku.

Mataku tak lepas dari mereka.

"Jangan sentuh Emma lagi, brengsek!" bentak Kaminaga kepada Jitsui. Jitsui mengusap sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan, mereka sudah ditarik menjauh oleh para laki-laki di sekitar.

Tidak menjawab, Jitsui hanya menyeringai, mengangkat dagunya, memberikan Kaminaga jari tengah. Isyarat bahwa ia tidak peduli. Amarah Kaminaga kembali naik, ia melepaskan diri dari pegangan, begitu pula dengan Jitsui. Mereka saling menghampiri, kali ini Jitsui menarik kerah Kaminaga. Ketegangan kembali naik, leher Kaminaga seperti tercekik. Belum selesai, Jitsui melayangkan hantaman keras ke rahang Kaminaga, disusul oleh tendangan mendarat di perutnya. Kaminaga tersungkur ke belakang, keadaan pun berbalik. Jitsui mengamuk.

Keadaan ricuh, aku memaku di tempat. Menyaksikan mereka dalam diam. Kulihat, Kaminaga sampai melempar wadah kaca berisi lelehan lilin panas ke arah Jitsui, rambut Jitsui kena cipratan. Tetapi Jitsui membalasnya dengan membakar jas Kaminaga memakai pemantik api, Kaminaga segera melempar jasnya. Mereka sangat serius.

Seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

Aku tidak berkata apa pun.

Ini tidak sesuai bayanganku. Orang dewasa tidak akan melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini. Jitsui berbeda dari Ayah.

Ayah akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan permainan otak, bukan fisik. Ayah pernah mengatakan, pertengkaran fisik bukan cara menyelesaikan masalah secara dewasa.

Jitsui bukan Ayah.

Ayah bukan Jitsui.

Meski perpautan umur mereka tidak begitu jauh, nyatanya aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Ayah dengan Jitsui.

Urusanku di sini sudah selesai.

Berbalik badan, aku meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Orang-orang di sekitar tidak akan menyadari kepergianku karena mereka fokus kepada Kaminaga dan Jitsui. Aku akan pulang naik taksi.

Entah apakah rencanaku sukses atau gagal total, aku tak merasakan apa pun. Rasa senang, marah, atau kecewa—aku sama sekali tak merasakan. Aku seperti pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Tidak ada gunanya aku berdandan. Aku berdandan untuk siapa? Apa aku berharap, aku bisa melupakan Ayah dengan menarik Jitsui? Bukankah awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat mereka cemburu, seperti Ayah dan Kaminaga? Tetapi kenapa aku seperti tak mendapatkan hasil yang kuinginkan?

Bukan ini yang kuinginkan.

Bukan siapapun, bukan Jitsui. Aku hanya butuh Ayah.

Teringat olehku, Ayah memberiku pujian, membuat duniaku seakan berguncang, wajahku memanas, aku sampai tak sanggup melihat Ayah. Ia membuatku senang, meski hanya sepotong kalimat pujian. Ketika aku dijemput oleh Jitsui pun, aku tak merasa sebuah kebahagiaan berpasangan, tidak seperti aku mengobrol berdua dengan Ayah.

Aku hanya butuh Ayah.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ayah.

Sesampainya di rumah pun, aku mendapati Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar. Pertengkaran mereka menyangkut tentang kencanku dan Jitsui. Ayah tidak terima melihat Ibu membiarkan aku jalan bersama Jitsui, sementara Ibu tidak suka melihat Ayah terlalu cemburu hanya karena aku mengambil pasangan dewasa. Mereka menyadari kepulanganku, perdebatan mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melihatku, tetapi aku tak peduli.

Mata Ayah melihatku dari atas hingga bawah, seperti memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Ibu bertanya padaku kenapa aku pulang cepat. Aku tidak mempedulikan Ibu.

Sampai titik terakhir pun, aku masih memertahankan egoku.

Kusunggingkan seringai puas kepada Ayah, aku tahu maknaku akan tersampaikan, raut Ayah berubah. Tidak terbaca. Ibu melihat seringaianku, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya memanggil namaku sekali ketika aku mulai naik ke lantai dua.

Sampai detik terakhir pun, aku ingin melihat Ayah cemburu padaku. Bukan sebagai seorang Ayah, tetapi sebagai seorang pria. Ayah seorang pria dewasa yang dingin, ia tidak terbaca, tetapi aku dapat melihat seberapa kompeten dan keseriusannya dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Ia tidak suka menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan debat nada tinggi atau perkelahian fisik, ia lebih senang memutar-balikkan ucapan orang dan menyerang balik.

Hanya padaku saja Ayah takkan melakukan itu padaku.

Karena aku anaknya.

Sampai ketika aku menutup pintu kamarku, suara mereka sama sekali tak terdengar. Aku melepas pakaianku satu per satu, pergi mandi. Aku akan tidur cepat, memimpikan kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan bersama Ayah. Melupakan Kaminaga, melupakan Jitsui, melupakan Ibu, melupakan semuanya.

Kecuali Ayah.

Kubawa ia masuk ke dalam mimpiku.

Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Ayah, atau melupakan Ayah barang sejenak. Ia seperti memenuhi tiap sel darahku, memenuhi sisa ruang di kepala dan hatiku. Meski aku harus menahan tangis kecewa karena posisiku sebagai anak, dengan arti aku tidak akan menjadi pasangan hidup Ayah.

Kenapa aku dan Ayah tidak lahir dalam periode sama?

Kenapa aku ditakdirkan menjadi anak gadis Katsuhiko Miyoshi?

Kenapa Katsuhiko Miyoshi harus menjadi Ayahku?

Mempertanyakan hal-hal retoris membuatku teringat akan novel buatan Jitsui, masih tersimpan di dalam tas, aku tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya.

Aku ingin beristirahat.

 

**oOo**

 

Ada dua hal yang paling kuingat tiap hembus napasku: wangi parfum Ayah dan sentuhan tangan Ayah.

Tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, tidak ingat sudah jam berapa sekarang, namun suasana terasa sepi, seperti tengah malam. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan Ayah sudah berbaring di sampingku, memelukku dari belakang. Kurasa aku benar-benar membawa Ayah ke dalam mimpi—mimpi indah.

Tidak—hembusan napas di tengkukku terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan mimpi.

Mataku masih setengah mengantuk, Ayah bergumam di dekat telingaku, "Emma."

Kuberikan reaksi, bahuku bergerak pelan. Sial, terasa berat, lengan Ayah melingkari tubuhku. Tenagaku belum sepenuhnya kembali. Aku bertanya jam berapa sekarang, Ayah menjawab sudah jam 11 malam.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, seperti sehabis menangis. Aku tak menyangkal bahwa ada jejak air mata mengering di pipiku, apakah aku menangis begitu keras sebelum aku tertidur?

"Maafkan Ayah."

Ayah meminta maaf.

"Tolong, jangan keluar lagi dengan pria seumuran Jitsui." Gumam Ayah terdengar menggelitik di telingaku, dadaku terasa berdenyut oleh perasaan aneh—membuatku ingin menangis lagi.

Kuhela napasku untuk menetralisir, "Kenapa baru sekarang kau peduli?"

"Maafkan Ayah." Pelukan Ayah mengerat, "Ayah mengerti perasaanmu kepada Ayah, Ayah paham sekarang apa maumu."

Tertawa, nanar, hambar sekali rasanya. Mendengar Ayah berkata begitu padaku membuat perasaanku berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih berat, lebih besar, air mataku keluar meski kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Kau paham sekarang, Ayah?" Kubalikkan badanku, berhadapan dengannya. Kami saling bertatapan sekarang, aku tak bisa melihat Ayah dengan jelas. Perasaan membeludak dalam dada mendorongku untuk melakukan hal lebih, kuusap bibirku ke pipi Ayah.

Aku tak dapat menahan lagi, kulit Ayah seperti narkotik, aku seperti pecandu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti ketika hela napas Ayah menyapu leherku, kukecup dahi Ayah, getaran aneh merambat dada. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan ini.

" _Touch me daddy_ —" Nadaku mencicit, aku benar-benar memohon, susah payah kutahan tangisanku agar tidak menimbulkan suara ribut, " _please_."

Tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, tidak begitu jelas apa yang kulihat, aku hanya merasakan Ayah mengganti posisi menjadi di atasku, mengurungku dengan kedua tangan menumpu di sisi kepalaku. Aku tidak merasakan birahi, aku hanya merasakan perasaan kuat memaksaku untuk meledakkannya ke udara.

Bersama Ayah, aku bisa melakukannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Miyoshi di suasana intim, Emma."

Kedua bibir kami bertemu, melahap lapar, pelukan erat sekokoh besi, ranjang berderit pelan.

"M-Miyoshi—"

" _A little death will not make you forget as a human being._ " [1]

Kata-kata tersirat penuh makna. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tetapi hanya satu yang dapat kuyakini—

"Meski aku tidak tahu, kau akan mengajariku kan, Ayah?"

Elusan pelan dan hisapan lapar di leherku membuat dadaku membusung ke atas, ketagihan akan sentuhannya. Ia berbisik di leherku.

"Miyoshi. Ya, aku akan mengajarimu."

Senyum yang kulepas—adalah senyuman paling bahagia yang pernah kumiliki.

"Ajari aku, Miyoshi."

Selimut ditarik, suara lenguhku tertahan oleh bekapan tangan Miyoshi di mulutku. Tangan Miyoshi begitu terampil, sementara gerakanku sangat kaku, aku terperanjat kecil ketika ia menyentuh bagian sensitifku. Pertama kali aku disentuh, aku tidak terbiasa.

Ini bukan soal nafsu.

Ini adalah soal perasaan yang telah lama kaupendam, kini dapat kautumpahkan seluruh isinya. Ketika wadahmu telah membuka lebar-lebar untukmu, kau hanya perlu menumpahkan seluruh isinya, meski perasaan itu membeludak dan tumpah ke sekitar wadah.

 

 

_Jangan biarkan mereka tahu._

_Apa yang kita lakukan malam itu._

**_"Daddy, touch me, please."_ **

 

 

Sekelebat bayangan menghampiri benakku, seorang gadis muda berambut pirang dengan pria paruh baya berambut cokelat. Situasinya sama persis sepertiku dan Miyoshi sekarang. Kepalaku sakit kembali, namun aku tidak peduli.

Aku yakin, bayangan ini akan hilang bersamaan setelah cinta kami melebur menjadi satu.

 

**oOo**

 

Pennsylvania kembali ditutupi awan mendung di bulan September. Keadaan sedikit berbeda sekarang, berbeda dari bulan lalu.

Malam itu, sebelum pagi menyongsong, Ayah telah pindah ke kamar mereka. Aku telah dipakaikan pakaian kembali—ketika aku tertidur—karena kelelahan, membiarkan Ayah memacu pinggul, keluar-masuk dari dalam diriku hingga melewati tiga kali klimaks.

Aku sudah ditandai Ayah. Senyumku setiap hari mekar dengan indah.

Ibu tampak tidak tahu-menahu, Ayah pintar menyembunyikan rahasia. Tiap malam—tidak setiap hari—Ayah datang ke kamarku, menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamaku. Ibu tidak pernah tahu. Selama aku bersama Ayah tiap malam, perasaanku semakin kuat dan menguat, seperti tali rotan disimpul mati.

Perasaanku kian hari kian membaik, terkadang aku melihat Ayah murung ketika ia tidak melihatku, tetapi Ayah langsung memasang senyum ketika aku datang. Oh, biarlah, mungkin Ayah hanya memikirkan pekerjaan. Ayah selalu serius tiap waktu, liburan ini membuat Ayah cukup menganggur.

Aku pun tak menolak ajakan Kaminaga untuk keluar. Ia datang ke rumahku, memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain warna hitam. Ia tampak berantakan seperti biasa, memang sudah gaya berpakaian Kaminaga. Awalnya aku menolak—sejak perkelahian di pesta, aku tak pernah lagi mendapat kabar dari Jitsui—ajakan Kaminaga, tetapi ia berkata ingin berbicara empat mata denganku. Oh, sudahlah, aku akan menurutinya kali ini.

Ia mengajakku ke jembatan, sekitar satu kilo dari rumah. Saat itu mendung dan udara terasa sedikit dingin, kabut-kabut tipis di udara dan pepohonan hijau membuatku mengagumi estetika alam. Sayang sekali, aku tak bawa kamera.

Aku berlari-lari kecil, naik ke jembatan penyeberangan. Di bawah sana tidak jelas karena kabut, semua tampak indah di mataku. Aku tersenyum lebar, tak peduli Kaminaga kutinggal di belakang.

"Kau tampak senang sekali."

Kepalaku refleks menoleh ke asal suara, "Ya, semua tampak indah hari ini."

Kaminaga berdiri di sebelahku, menaruh kedua tangan di dalam saku, memandangku dalam diam. Rambut kami dihembus pelan oleh angin. Jujur, Kaminaga terlihat sedikit—tampan? Ya, Kaminaga terlihat sedikit tampan hari ini, atau karena perasaanku sedang baik? Oh, tidak, mungkin karena Kaminaga memang tampan jika sedang serius.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Katakan saja," balasku ringan. Mata Kaminaga sedikit menyipit mendengar jawabanku, mungkin ia merasa sedikit aneh? Aku tak ingin menatap matanya terlalu lama.

Ia tidak langsung berucap, ia menghela napas perlahan, mengalihkan pandangan ke langit sesaat, sebelum ia kembali padaku.

"Apa kau anak korban  _daddy issues_?"

Pertanyaan Kaminaga membuat senyumku membeku, aku tidak segera menjawab. Otakku secara otomatis mencari tahu—apa yang dulu kucari tahu.

_Daddy Issues._

"Jujur saja padaku, aku tak punya niat buruk." Kaminaga mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku ingin menolongmu keluar. Keluar dari  _daddy issues_."

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

Mataku tertutup, membentuk senyuman, "Aku tidak terkena  _daddy issues_."

"Tidak, kurasa kau memang kena." Kaminaga memiringkan kepala, "Aku bisa melihat—tanda-tanda itu, kau memiliki semua tanda-tanda itu."

Aku diam. Aku tak menjawab Kaminaga untuk beberapa lama, sampai ia tidak tahan dan kembali berucap.

"Percayalah padaku, aku khawatir padamu." Kakinya berjalan mendekat tepi jembatan, "Aku telah melihat tanda-tanda sejak lama, aku ingin membantumu keluar dari—"

Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kaminaga.

Tanganku terulur, mendorongnya jatuh dari jembatan. Salah besar kau berdiri di sana, salah besar kau memilih tempat yaitu jembatan dengan pagar sebatas pinggang.

Salah besar kau bertanya itu padaku.

Tubuh Kaminaga melayang, jatuh di udara. Ekspresi Kaminaga seperti belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, berbanding terbalik dengan raut dinginku dari atas, memandang rendah kepada Kaminaga.

"Aku tidak sakit."

Kaminaga sampai detik terakhir pun masih menyebalkan.

Aku benci lelaki muda. Mereka selalu bersikap seakan tahu segalanya, padahal mereka dapatkan itu semua dari artikel sampah di internet.

Aku tidak sakit.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A Little Death: sebuah istilah dari barat—lupa negara mana, Perancis kurasa?—untuk mengibaratkan 'gagal orgasme' atau 'gagal klimaks' dalam hubungan seksual.
> 
> Aku juga gak yakin apa genrenya masih tetep di thriller, karena genrenya udah gak jelas banget wkwkwk tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmati. Di sini aku buka lebih banyak clue, di chap terakhir nanti akan kuulas juga soal Jitsui lebih detail.
> 
> Aku tidak kuat membuat scene R18 MiyoEmma. Maafkan aku. Aku sedang berusaha mengikuti seluruh saran dan kritik kalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.
> 
> Boleh aku minta kritik dan saran?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mata Mereka Memperhatikan Tuhan?" Wanita itu melihat sampul buku berwarna hitam-putih dengan malaikat dipasung sebagai objek utama. Pepohonan dengan ranting runcing seperti jari penyihir membingkai sampul depan novel, latar hutan gelap dan warna hitam padu putih membuat novel ini tampak menyeramkan._

_Tangan wanita itu membolak-balikkan novel, plastik pembungkus tidak boleh ia buka sampai ia membelinya. "Ah, sampulnya menarik sekali," kata wanita itu._

_Di sampul belakang, terdapat ilustrasi seribu tangan seperti ingin menggapai langit. Tangan-tangan itu seakan datang dari dasar kegelapan, berusaha menggapai cahaya di atas. Itu membuat sampul ini semakin menyeramkan. Namun selera wanita itu membuat buku tersebut tampak menarik. Ia membaca sinopsis, novel tentang horror transendental._

_"Kunio M. Baiklah, apa yang kaupunya kali ini, Tuan Kunio?" Wanita itu melihat nama penulisnya, senyum wanita itu terbit, ia memasukan novel tersebut ke dalam tas belanjaannya. Ia memutari rak sekali lagi sebelum pergi menuju kasir._

_Setelah wanita itu pergi, sebuah kaki melangkah keluar dari balik rak tak jauh dari rak novel horror. Pria berwajah muda, kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jins panjang tampak kasual, berbeda dengan sisiran rambut rapi seperti pegawai kantoran. Ia tersenyum kepada wanita itu, membentuk lesung pipit di sisi sudut bibir. Pupil matanya mengecil, seperti disesaki cahaya. Namun sebenarnya ia merasa senang, sangat senang meski semangat itu ia simpan di dalam hati. Ia tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaan._

_"Terima kasih, pembeli pertama," bisik pria itu. Ia mengambil langkah melewati jalur belakang, rak-rak setinggi puncak kepalanya membuat pria itu masih tersembunyi. Ia mengikuti wanita itu hingga ke kasir, sedikit demi sedikit mendekat hingga suara wanita dan penjaga kasir terdengar olehnya._

_"Apakah Anda ingin membuat kartu potongan harga? Anda termasuk pelanggan paling setia di toko buku ini," tawar penjaga kasir. Seorang gadis muda, mungkin pekerja sambilan._

_Penawaran menarik itu langsung saja diterima oleh wanita yang membeli novelnya tadi, "Boleh! Terima kasih!"_

_"Siapa nama Anda?" Gadis penjaga kasir tersebut bersiap mencatat di sebuah kertas, mungkin formulir._

_Pria itu memastikan tidak ada satupun huruf yang luput dari pendengaran._

_"Ah, saya akan pakai nama gadis saya." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat, seperti seorang Ibu, "Synthia Grane."_

_Synthia Grane, nama gadisnya. Pria itu menebak wanita tersebut sudah menikah. Terdengar mustahil untuk pria itu, bagaimanapun juga, penampilan wanita tersebut tampak masih seperti mencari pasangan hidup. Apa itu mungkin? Atau pikirannya saja yang terlalu kuno?_

_"Anda sudah menikah, ya. Baiklah, berapa umur Anda?"_

_Wanita bernama Synthia tersebut menyebutkan segala informasi yang dibutuhkan si gadis penjaga kasir. Pria di balik rak memastikan semua informasi terekam dengan baik di dalam ingatannya. Ia menyesal tidak membawa ponsel sekarang, ia tidak bisa merekam atau mengambil foto si wanita._

_"Terima kasih, Anda sudah terdaftar." Gadis penjaga kasir memberikan sebuah kartu, "Berlaku sampai tahun depan. Jika masa berlaku sudah habis, Anda dapat mendaftar ulang."_

_Synthia mengatakan 'terima kasih' sebelum meninggalkan kasir, ia menenteng buku belanjaannya dengan wajah berseri-seri, tampak sudah tak sabar ingin membaca buku-buku itu di rumah, Synthia langsung memanggil taksi di depan toko._

_Pria berkemeja tak melepaskan pandangan dari ia menunggu taksi sampai taksi membawanya pergi dari tempat. Senyum si pria tidak luntur, ekspresi seperti seorang anak kecil menemukan mainan di toko, menunggu hari di mana ia bisa membawa mainan itu pulang._

_Meski ia berupaya untuk tetap mengingat identitas wanita itu dan berjanji tidak akan lupa, waktu terus berjalan dan wanita tersebut tak tampak lagi di toko buku. Pria itu selalu datang ke toko hanya untuk melihat Synthia datang, namun ia tidak menyangkal bahwa toko buku bukanlah jenis tempat yang didatangi setiap hari. Kasir pun berkata bahwa wanita itu tak pernah kembali, tidak ada kolom alamat di dalam formulir ataupun nomor telepon, kehadiran wanita tersebut seperti berhenti di hari itu saja._

_Empat tahun kemudian, novel berjudul 'Mata Mereka Memerhatikan Tuhan' terjual laris dan masuk ke dalam deretan buku 'best seller'. Tanda tangan si pria pun mahal dan paling dicari, ia pun sudah tak bisa sembarangan keluar rumah sekarang, karena orang-orang akan datang mengerubunginya, sekadar meminta tanda tangan atau foto bersama. Segala tentang wanita pembeli pertama mulai mengikis, ia mulai tidak ingat—sejak itu ia selalu membawa ponsel dan catatan di manapun ia berada—berapa umur wanita itu, apa marganya, atau seperti apa suara lembutnya. Wajah wanita itu tampak samar-samar dalam ingatan, terkadang ia dibuat frustasi, karena dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa rindu dan menyesal bercampur menjadi satu._

_Sejak hari pertama bukunya dibeli, pria itu mulai mengagumi sosok si wanita. Ia ingin mengobrol lebih, mengetahui tentang si wanita lebih dalam, berkencan dengannya meski ia sudah bersuami. Apa itu salah? Ia mengagumi pembeli pertama. Wanita itu seperti pembawa keberuntungan. Sejak hari itu, bukunya perlahan-lahan mulai laris dan beranjak naik rating. Ia mulai terkenal, naik pesat, hingga seperti sekarang._

_Wajahnya selalu muncul di dalam berita, majalah, atau siaran televisi. Namanya disebut di dalam radio atau media-media berita lainnya. Ia dikenal di seluruh dunia, penikmat novelnya rata-rata berumur paruh baya dan lansia karena target pembaca memang sekitar usia 20-50 tahun. Keinginan apa pun ia bisa dapatkan dengan mudah._

_Tetapi kabar tentang si wanita tak lagi ia dapat._

_Hanya satu yang ia mampu ingat, satu hal yang dulu selalu ia ulang di dalam batin. Setiap ia akan tidur, ia selalu merapalkannya seperti mantra. Ketika ia berjalan sendirian di luar, ia selalu mengulang-ulang agar ia tak merasa kesepian._

_Satu saja yang ia ingat._

_Bahwa nama wanita itu adalah Synthia._

 

 

 

**_"Di mana aku bisa menemukanmu lagi, Synthia?"_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game © Yanagi Koji_ **

_joker game fanfiction_

**DA DDY ISSUES**

_by **natsume rokunami**_

**.**

**.**

**Romance – Psychological Thriller | M | Miyoshi x Emma | Warning: typo(s), miss-ebi, ooc, plot hole(s), etc. | Don't Like, Don't Read**

**_#VessaThrillerChallenge_ **

** Special Warning: strong incest. Sebelum kalian mulai merasa aneh melihat ayahmu sendiri, tutup page ini. Untuk yang kuat membaca, silakan lanjutkan saja. **

_I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction. Joker Game characters belongs to Koji Yanagi._

**_Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca—terutama @mxkoto yang telah memberi krisar—dan beta reader—Minase Kiyozaki—selama pembuatan fanfic ini! Aku bakal berusaha lebih baik untuk ke depannya, kuharap part ini menghibur kalian semua. Kalau part ini kurang memuaskan, tolong katakan saja, tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tak bisa menilai fanficku sendiri._ **

**_Ini adalah part terakhir, jadi selamat menikmati! xD_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama sekali, mungkin sekitar 10 tahun lalu, sejak aku mendengar suara desah bersahutan dari kamar Ayah dan Ibu. Pertama kali aku mendengar, mereka seperti kelelahan, namun mereka saling memanggil nama dengan mesra. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, terdengar seperti sedang berolahraga, tetapi jantungku berdebar, rasanya aku tidak boleh tahu lebih dari ini.

Masa kecilku kurang menyenangkan. Ayah jarang sekali di rumah. Sekali beliau di rumah, beliau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibu dibanding aku. Ketika aku berusaha mengambil perhatian Ayah, Ayah seolah menjauh dariku tanpa sebab. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku berpikir Ayah dan Ibu sibuk, meski aku harus menahan tangis cemburuku di pojok kamarku yang gelap.

Aku berusaha membuang biang kebencian dan amarah dalam hatiku, aku tahu, aku tak boleh menyimpan rasa ini lebih lama. Terlebih, rasa itu kutujukan kepada Ibu. Aku merasa seperti anak yang jahat, ombak di dalam dada tidak pernah reda, selalu mengoyak amarah, hatiku bertalu-talu tiap memikirkan mereka. Perutku kram karena terlalu banyak menahan rasa ini, tiap malam aku selalu bersembunyi di dalam gulungan selimut hangat, tidak acuh kepada sayup-sayup suara Ibu dan Ayah di luar kamar.

Aku tak pernah membagi pengalamanku kepada teman-teman, mereka pasti menganggapku gila. Tidak waras. Anak jahat.

Meski aku sendiri tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa aku anak yang jahat.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana perasaan ini berasal, seolah-olah muncul tiap kali aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu berduaan. Tiap kali aku berjalan ke luar, kerapkali aku melihat pasangan suami-istri dan anaknya bercakap-cakap hangat, layaknya sebuah keluarga. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya dalam diriku, apakah keluargaku termasuk keluarga yang layak?

Kamarku diisi oleh lemari dengan buku cerita, kebanyakan cerita tentang keluarga. Isinya seperti kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia, lalu diisi oleh cerita seorang putri dan pangeran, dilanjut dengan  _bedtime stories_. Ibu selalu membacakan itu padaku.

Tiap kali aku merasa rindu dengan 'keluarga', aku selalu membuka salah satu punggung judul buku dalam rak, membalik lembar kisah bahagia sebuah keluarga utuh, lengkap dengan seorang Ayah duduk di meja makan. Aku selalu mendambakan hari itu akan datang.

Tetapi hari itu tak pernah datang.

Atau hari itu datang begitu langka.

Ingin aku berteriak di dalam hati.

_"Di mana Ayah?"_

_"Ayahku tidak ada!"_

_"Kenapa dia tidak ada?"_

_"Apakah Ayahku benar-benar ada?"_

_"Apakah Ayah sudah mati?!"_

Pikiran itu selalu berteriak tiap kali aku melihat salam selamat datang dan salam perpisahan Ibu kepada Ayah. Mereka selalu melakukannya di depan pintu rumah, aku menyaksikan dari bawah, mendongak kepada mereka yang terlihat seperti raksasa untukku.

Aku tidak tahu alasanku untuk marah. Rasanya aku tak punya alasan untuk marah. Kenapa seorang anak sepertiku tidak suka melihat orang tuanya akrab? Kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali melihat mereka—berpisah?

Teman-teman akan mengataiku jahat, maka dari itu aku tidak menceritakan apa pun.

Aku takut, takut orang yang kusayangi pergi menjauh. Aku takut aku takkan pernah lagi berbicara dengannya. Aku takut, meski aku ingin orang itu mendekat, tetapi aku tak ingin mereka menjauh karena sifat egoisku.

Bagaimana kalau Ayah dan Ibu membenciku?

Bagaimana kalau Ayah benar-benar jauh dariku? Bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya saja, Ayah harus mengatur jadwal serapi mungkin dan menyisakan sedikit hari luang untuk pulang ke rumah!

Pertama kali Ayah meninggalkan rumah ketika aku masih berumur lima tahun. Aku berusaha menghentikan Ayah dengan memeluk kaki Ayah, menangis keras seolah aku tak ada hari esok. Berteriak memanggil nama Ayah, memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Rasanya seperti melepas kepergian Ayah ke perut bumi. Terdengar berlebihan, namun itulah yang kurasakan. Meninggalkan rasa trauma dalam diriku. Rasa tr auma akan ditinggalkan.

Ibu saat itu menarikku menjauh dari Ayah dan berteriak kepada Ayah untuk cepat pergi. Aku yang tak mengerti apa pun hanya menangis, mencoba untuk lepas dari Ibu, ingin mengejar Ayah yang berlari keluar, menyusul mobil di depan. Mobil yang akan membawa Ayah jauh dariku dalam waktu yang lama.

Ibu tak memberiku penjelasan rinci, Ibu hanya mengatakan kalau Ayah akan pergi jauh, mungkin takkan pernah kembali. Berkata padaku untuk tetap berdoa agar Ayah pulang kembali, berkata padaku untuk tidak terlarut dalam rasa gemelut ini. Tidak ada yang mengerti rasa kesepianku. Tidak ada yang mengerti.

Sekalipun itu Ibuku sendiri.

Ironis, keluarga yang harusnya menjadi lingkungan terdekatmu, justru hati mereka sangat jauh darimu.

Meskipun begitu, aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut kalau Ayah takkan pernah kembali. Namun ketika Ayah kembali, aku merasa sangat senang, sangat bersyukur, seolah doaku terjawab.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku dipermainkan Ibu.

Karena anak kecil itu polos, mereka akan menyerap apa yang dikatakan orang dewasa. Anak kecil seperti kertas putih, orang dewasa dan ucapan mereka seperti pena dan tinta, menoreh garis lintang dalam bidang putih.

Apa yang tercipta di sana, maka itulah yang terlihat.

Rasanya meski Ayah ada di rumah, Ayah seperti mati. Ayah seolah sudah mati sejak terakhir kali aku menahannya pergi. Aku pernah bermimpi, pintu keluar rumah kala itu seperti mulut monster yang menelan Ayah, menggantikan sosok Ayah dengan replika. Replika yang dingin dan terprogram.

Semakin naik umurku, aku mulai menyadari, pintu itu seperti pintu hitam legam dengan Ibu sebagai pelahap maut.

Katakanlah aku berlebihan, kalian tidak pernah merasakan kesepian yang sebenarnya. Benar?

Di sekolah, di manapun, orang melihatku seperti gadis yang selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-teman dan kehidupan indah. Banyak gadis menginginkan kehidupan sepertiku, bahkan sampai mereka tahu Ayah seorang kritikus jarang pulang, mereka tetap menginginkan kehidupanku. Aku selalu diikuti ke mana-mana, dipuja, dipuji, dikagumi.

Aku bersikap seolah aku menikmati duniaku.

Namun kenyataannya, hanya satu orang saja yang menyadari rasa kesepianku lebih besar, melebihi siapapun.

Melebihi apa pun.

Dia Kaminaga, pemuda gatal yang selalu kujauhi di sekolah.

 

.

"Aku tidak sakit."

_Lelaki itu—satu-satunya orang yang menyadari rasa sepiku._

"Aku tidak sakit."

_Tubuhnya sudah jatuh di jembatan tempat kami bertemu._

"Rahasia, tetaplah rahasia." Air mata mengalir tanpa diminta, "Kenapa kau selalu saja menguak rahasia yang tak perlu orang lain tahu?"

_Aku tak butuh Kaminaga._

.

**oOo**

 

Tidak ada lagi Kaminaga, tidak ada lagi Jitsui, mereka seperti hilang tak berbekas dari hidupku.

Aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari Jitsui sejak pertengkaran beberapa hari yang lalu, pun dengan Kaminaga, aku sudah yakin tak ada lagi orang lain di jembatan. Tidak ada yang melihatku. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kaminaga kudorong jatuh dari jembatan, hanya aku yang tahu. Karena ini rahasia.

Selain aku, orang lain tak perlu tahu.

Hidupku jauh lebih baik sekarang, Ayah selalu memberi waktu untukku. Satu hal yang kutahu, Ayah tidak pintar membagi waktu kepada dua perempuan, Ayah selalu berat sebelah dalam membagi perhatian, maka dari itu aku memastikan Ayah menangkap keberadaanku.

Aku tersenyum, Ibu tidak.

Aku tertawa, Ibu tidak.

Aku bahagia, Ibu—kurasa tidak?

Ingin aku tertawa, aku merasa menang, keadaan berbalik. Sekarang Ayah lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, tanpa aku minta pun, Ayah akan memberi waktu lebih untukku.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Jitsui? Aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku langsung saja meninggalkannya di sana, aku tidak sempat bertanya kepada Kaminaga kemarin—karena ia sudah membuatku marah duluan. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku mengirim pesan padanya, tetapi tidak ada yang dibalas ataupun dibaca. Kupikir ia sibuk, jadi kubiarkan.

Jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, apakah sibuk setelah keributan itu masuk akal?

Sesibuk apa pun, tentu Jitsui masih bisa membalas pesanku atau sekadar mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bukan? Tidak perlu balasan baik, balasan sehina apa pun kuterima. Pria itu pantas untuk membenciku atas apa yang kulakukan padanya, satu makian saja maka perasaanku lebih lega.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku sebenarnya peduli padanya?

Dari malam ia kutinggalkan bersama Kaminaga, tentu orang lain akan berpikir bahwa aku tak peduli. Nyatanya, aku masih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Jitsui, setelah aku yakin bahwa Ayah tetaplah yang terbaik untukku.

Perasaanku kalut, aku turun dari lantai dua menuju dapur, mengambil jus jeruk. Hampir saja aku turun dua anak tangga sekaligus, bersyukur aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek saja.

Sayup-sayup suara televisi dan rumah yang gelap di siang hari membuatku merasa tidak ada orang di rumah. Aku melihat sekeliling, "Ayah? Ibu?"

Sunyi.

Kubelokkan badanku ke dapur. Di pintu kulkas, terdapat catatan kecil yang dijepit oleh hiasan magnet. Aku membaca tulisan di catatan tersebut.

**[Ibu pergi sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan, ya.]**

Tak ada catatan dari Ayah. Ah, terserah, kurasa ia pergi ke toko buku atau semacamnya. Kemarin aku melihat Ayah kembali dari toko buku, kurasa hari ini pun sama.

Pintu kulkas kubuka, kuambil sebotol jus jeruk, kemudian gelas di rak piring. Kutuangkan sampai penuh sebelum botol kukembalikan ke rak kulkas. Minum sambil jalan ke televisi sudah jadi kebiasaanku—atau refleks tiap orang. Televisi menyiarkan berita, yang membuatku berhenti minum adalah judul beritanya.

**_[Pembunuhan di Philadelphia: Kota Ini Sudah Tidak Aman?]_ **

Mataku terpaku kepada layar televisi, gelas kuletakkan di meja bar terdekat. Berita tersebut menyiarkan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi tak jauh dari sekolahku berada. Tanpa sensor sedikitpun, wajah korban pun ikut disiarkan.

**_[Ditemukan mayat seorang pria berumur 29 tahun, Morishima Jitsui, di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah Philadelphia Highschool. Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan leher dijerat oleh tali rotan. Tidak ada sidik jari atau jejak pembunuhnya, polisi masih menginterogasi orang-orang yang mengenal korban.]_ **

Mataku tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah terbelalak, kakiku berat di tempat, gemetar—refleks bertopang pada meja di belakang. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, sampai suara televisi terdengar meredam di telingaku.

Semenjak kejadian  _prom night_ , Jitsui tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku.

**_[Diketahui waktu kematiannya adalah empat hari yang lalu.]_ **

Sehari setelah pertengkaran di  _prom night_.

**_[Tidak ada tanda-tanda korban melawan. Jasadnya membusuk bersama sampah-sampah di dekatnya, identitas korban hampir tidak dikenali jikalau tidak ada kartu tanda pengenal di dompetnya.]_ **

Alasan mengapa Jitsui tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku bukan karena ia membenciku atau menutup diri dariku.

Tetapi karena ia sudah mati.

Pandanganku turun ke lantai, tidak percaya. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Tidak—apakah ini perbuatan Kaminaga? Apakah sebelum ia pergi menemuiku, Kaminaga membunuh Jitsui? Aku tidak percaya, aku tak pernah mengira Kaminaga akan melakukan itu.

Orang seperti Kaminaga—

**_[Riwayat terakhir korban adalah sepulangnya dari Philadelphia Highschool. Siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan berkata, terakhir kali mereka melihat korban adalah lima hari yang lalu.]_ **

Tidak jelas siapa terakhir yang bertemu dengan Jitsui. Apakah Kaminaga? Kaminaga menemuiku setelah Jitsui sudah membusuk di tempat sampah. Apakah ia yang membunuh Jitsui?

Apakah sewaktu ia mengajakku ke jembatan, Kaminaga hendak membunuhku juga?

Tetapi ia sudah kulempar dari jembatan, tentu semua sudah—aman, bukan?

Suara wanita penyiar berita masih terdengar samar ketika pikiranku mulai dipenuhi oleh spekulasi berlebihan, aku kembali ke kamar, tidak memerhatikan depan. Lantai terlihat lebih menarik untuk kupandang. Satu per satu anak tangga kudaki, kayunya berderit karena langkah beratku.

Televisi kecil di dapur pun berganti siaran, terdengar suara lagu. Sepertinya acara musik.

 

_I think you're kute_

__I'll keep you in the cellar_ _

 

Koridor lantai dua kulintasi pelan, tanpa melepakan lengketan pandangan dari lantai. Setiap jejak yang kubuat di koridor gelap mengingatkanku akan langkah yang kubuat di malam hari waktu kecil, ketika Ayah dan Ibu membuat suara aneh di malam hari.

 

_show you to the children_

__kill me after dinner_ _

 

Bayangan aneh di lantai membuatku berhenti, seperti sebuah garis. Alisku mengernyit, kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, melihat dari mana bayangan tersebut berasal.

 

_You're alright_

__you look like someone i could bury_ _

__in the garden_ _

__cover you in diamonds_ _

 

Leher dan tubuhku tertarik ke atas, napasku tersumbat, mataku membelalak, tulang leher dan daguku seakan tertarik ke atas. Sebuah tali membawaku naik, menggantung di langit-langit.

 

_when I die_

__and when I die_ _

__i'll dig you up_ _

__i'll tear out all your feathers_ _

 

Kuatnya ikatan tali membuatku tak mampu melihat ke atas dengan benar, melihat dari balik langit-langit gelap, tetapi aku tahu—akses berbentuk kotak di langit-langit itu telah dimodifikasi seseorang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku tak pernah ingat ada yang membuat pintu di sekitar situ.

Siapa?

 

_cook you in the oven_

__burn myself_ _

__what is mommy cookin_ _

__she looks like a baby_ _

 

"Uhk—uhuakh!" Batuk ludah. Kakiku gemetar, napasku terenggut. Tidak, aku teringat bagaimana Jitsui berakhir tewas tercekik. Aku tidak ingin mati.

_Aku tak mau mati._

 

_you love me_

__do you love me_ _ _  
_

 

Kedua tanganku meraih tali rotan, berpegangan pada tali. Kakiku lumayan panjang untuk menumpu pada dinding koridor, naik ke atas sembari tangan bertahan pada tali, sebisa mungkin tidak dalam posisi menggantung. Pikiranku tak lepas dari upaya meloloskan diri, kutarik semakin keras tali itu ke bawah, meski ikatannya membelitku cukup kuat. Sebisa mungkin—aku harus bertahan di posisi ini.

Tali itu menarikku semakin keras, kepalaku terjeduk tepian lubang kotak, kakiku masih bertumpu pada dinding. Semakin mendaki ke atas, kutarik tali itu dengan seluruh berat badanku. Beruntung aku memakai celana pendek, gerakanku lebih leluasa.

 

_you wanna die_

__you really wanna see us laughin_ _

 

Tiba-tiba, tali itu terlepas begitu saja dan aku jatuh ke lantai kayu, keras. Kesadaranku masih buram ketika suara derap kaki di balik langit-langit mulai menjauh. Aku ingin mengejarnya—aku akan membalas apa yang ia lakukan.

 

_at your body_

 

"Kembali kau— _Kaminaga_."

 

_floating down the river_

 

Aku yakin pelakunya adalah dia.

 

_baby you're pathetic_

__you are god_ _ _  
_

 

Ia pasti akan membunuhku di jembatan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia bisa selamat, tetapi setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya,  _ia pasti membunuhku_.

Suatu hari nanti, ia pasti akan kembali datang untuk membunuhku.

Aku akan membalasnya.

 

_you are god ..._

 

**oOo**

 

Setelah aku bangun, yang kuingat adalah derap langkah kaki di langit-langit dan suara Ibu menyambutku di sisi tempat tidur. Kamarku masih gelap dan di luar tampak mendung dari jendela, kurasa aku masih di hari yang sama.

"Ibu?"

Ibuku menoleh, ekspresinya tampak sumringah, tersenyum lebar. Ia memakai kemeja dan terlihat kilauan cahaya dari keringat di pelipis dan leher. Entah kenapa aku memerhatikan sedetil itu, apakah Ibu berlarian ke rumah karena hari sedang mendung?

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun, aku menemukanmu pingsan di koridor dan ada tali di lehermu. Aku mengira kau sudah mati bunuh diri!" Ibu berhambur memelukku erat, rasanya seperti cekikan kedua.

"Hentikan ... Ibu."

"Oh, maaf."

Pelukan Ibu lepas, ia memandangku malu-malu. Heran dengan tingkahnya yang berbeda, aku pun bertanya, "Ibu kenapa?"

"Tidak ada." Ibu menggelengkan kepala, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak?" Tangan Ibu menyentuh daguku, menengokkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan, melihat kondisiku. Aku mengerang, kutepis pelan tangan Ibu.

"Hentikan, Ibu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Padahal bekasnya sangat jelas di lehermu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kembali lagi, Ibu memandangku seolah aku menarik untuk dilihat. Apakah bekas tali di leherku itu menarik? Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi ke luar untuk beberapa hari sampai bekas ini hilang.

Kucoba cairkan suasana yang aneh, "Di mana Ayah?"

"Emma, apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang Jitsui?"

Pertanyaan kami bertabrakan di saat yang sama, aku merasa aura canggung semakin menguar dalam ruangan. Namun demi kesopananku sebagai seorang anak, aku menjawab pertanyaan Ibu duluan.

"Sudah, ia tewas dibunuh seseorang."

"Menyeramkan, ya. Ibu melihat beritanya di televisi dapur, Ibu harap arwahnya tenang di sana." Ibu masih memandangku dengan pandangan melebar, seolah akulah si televisi itu. Tidak ada senyum di bibirnya. Keningku mengernyit, melihat sikap Ibu yang aneh.

"Kenapa, Bu?"

"Tidak." Ibu menggeleng lagi, "Kurasa kejadian yang menimpa Jitsui, sama seperti apa yang menimpa padamu hari ini."

"Huh?"

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, Ibu kenapa? Sikapnya tidak seperti biasa, matanya masih tertuju padaku, rasanya seperti ketahuan melihat isi foto di folder komputernya.

Matanya membentuk senyuman, namun tidak menutup, hanya menyipit, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang terukir serupa dengan mata. Sampai aku tak sengaja melihat bekas tali di tangannya yang terbuka.

Pikiranku  _chaos_  di saat yang sama.

"Beda dengan orang itu,  _ia sama sekali tidak melawan_."

Pisau yang entah sejak kapan disembunyikan Ibu di belakang punggungnya pun ditarik keluar, mengkilat akan cahaya yang keluar dari jendela meski hari tengah mendung, tatapan Ibu seakan menemukan mangsa. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu padaku, tetapi aku refleks menggerakan kepalaku, menghindar—yang tertusuk adalah bantal tidur.

"Ibu!"

" **EMMA!** "

Kudorong Ibu sekuat tenaga hingga ia terjungkang ke belakang, teriakan marah mengoyak keheningan dan kegaduhan menggetarkan lantai kamarku di tingkat dua. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu, memutar knop— _terkunci._

Ibuku menjerit melengking, ia terdengar sangat muak dan marah. Lampu di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur dilempar ke arahku, mencabut kabelnya dari saklar.

**_PRANG!_ **

Aku merunduk, tersandung oleh buku di lantai. Lampu itu pecah berhamburan, kakiku di belakang tergores oleh pecahan kaca. Posisiku sangat tidak menguntungkan, Ibu sudah turun dari tempat tidur dengan pisaunya.

" **AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT ANAK SEPERTIMU!** "

Kutolehkan wajahku pada Ibu, kulempar buku di dekatku ke mukanya, beruntung karena buku itu adalah kamus. Kepalanya terbentur keras oleh buku, tetapi pisau itu tetap tidak jatuh dari tangannya. Setidaknya aku masih bisa berdiri dan lari—di kamar yang sempit ini.

"Kautahu, Emma?! Aku menikahi Miyoshi karena ia mirip Raymond!" ucap Ibu dengan suara serak tak keruan.

Gerakanku berhenti ketika hendak membuka jendela.

"Anakku yang malang, kau tak pernah mendengar kebenaran dari Ibumu, sayang!" Ibu mulai terkekeh, " Aku tak mungkin menikahi Miyoshi kalau Raymond masih hidup. Ia sudah mati, Emma!  **RAYMOND—GRANE—SUDAH—MATI**!" Ibu menekan kalimat akhirnya, seolah kalimat itu harus kucatat baik-baik dalam kepala.

"Ia mati karena tua dan penyakit. Sayang sekali, padahal ketika kami pindah rumah dulu, aku sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Ibu!"

Nenek?

Aku teringat dengan selembar foto, di mana Ibu tersenyum bahagia sedangkan Kakek tidak. Ia kosong.

"Aku meracuni Ibu di ruang makan waktu itu, ketika sebuah kegelapan menyergapku." Kutolehkan kepalaku sedikit ke belakang, mendapati Ibu sedang melihat ke kedua tangannya. Tangan berlumur dosa. "Aku sangat takut mati, aku tak ingin mati, tetapi ternyata kegelapan itu membuatku mengerti, bahwa jalan ini ditakdirkan untukku."

Ibu terus meracau, sampai tidak sadar tanganku bergerak ke suatu tempat.

"Kegelapan itu berkata bahwa aku akan mengulang dosa ini di masa depan, aku kira aku akan diadili oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sangat—aku sangat takut mati! Tetapi ternyata tidak, aku tidak mati." Ibu—tidak, Synthia melihat langit-langit, wajahnya seakan mendapatkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Pisaunya menggores sedikit pipi Synthia karena ia memegang dagu dengan kedua tangan.

"Hanya kegelapan yang dapat mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintai Raymond Grane."

Kutarik  _benda itu_  dari laci meja belajar.

"Akulah yang membunuh Jitsui, karena aku sangat puas melihat wajah meranamu di dapur tadi! Oh, apa kau bertanya? Aku juga mendengarkan berita televisi tadi bersamamu—dari balik langit-langit rumah!"

_Benda itu sudah berada di tanganku sekarang_.

"Aku kesal karena kau masih bertahan, membuat tanganku lecet karena tali rotan. Tidak kusangka kau punya semangat hidup setelah mendengar Jitsui mati, huh? Padahal aku puas di detik-detik awal kau mulai kehabisan napas!"

" _Diam kau, Synthia._ "

Gunting di tanganku melesat ke Synthia, Synthia tidak siap akan seranganku, lehernya tersayat oleh gerakan guntingku. Synthia jatuh, aku ikut jatuh karena aku menumpukan seluruh tenagaku pada gunting. Aku meniban Synthia, sebelum aku siap menarik guntingku lagi, Synthia sudah menggerakan pisau itu, menusuk punggungku.

"Agh!"

"MATI ANAK KEPARAT!"

Tidak kubiarkan Synthia menang.

Tidak kubiarkan setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

Ia menikahi Ayah hanya karena ia mirip Kakek, ia membunuh Jitsui hanya karena ingin melihat wajah pucatku.

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Synthia menang._

Kutampar muka Synthia sekeras mungkin, menjambaknya. Tenagaku yang lebih muda jauh lebih kuat dari Synthia yang sudah kepala tiga. Gunting kuputar, tatapanku tertancap pada matanya.

Jeritan Synthia mengiringi guntingku yang melesat cepat.

Ke matanya.

**_CRASH!_ **

****"AAAARRGGHH!"

Ia meronta, kesakitan hebat. Aku tak memberinya waktu untuk bernapas, guntingku kembali menusuk satu lagi matanya, keluar dan menancap di guntingku. Kuregangkan guntingku, membelah mata Synthia menjadi dua, jatuh ke mulutnya.

Jeritan Synthia semakin kuat, darah berhamburan ke mana-mana, termasuk ke mukaku.

Aku akan mengakhiri ini, setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki di tangga.

Gunting berlumurkan darah kutusukkan berulang kali ke lehernya, ia sempat bersuara, tertohok, lalu mengerang separah nenek tua. Gunting terus kutusukkan ke daerah yang sama hingga tak ada lagi pergerakan dan suara dari Synthia.

Gunting kulepaskan dari tangan tepat saat pintu kamarku terdobrak, membuka.

"SYNTHIA?!"

Sosok pria dengan wajah paling kupuja berdiri di ambang pintu, ekspresinya mengeras, diiringi dengan air muka pucat. Ia berkeringat juga kebasahan, aku baru menyadari suara hujan di luar. Ayah kehujanan. Ia lari ke rumah—karena kehujanan.

Demi melihat aku selamat, kan, Ayah?

"Ayah." Air mataku mengalir, menatap Ayah kaku, pupilku mengecil. Aku sungguh lega luar biasa. "Aku berhasil."

"E-Emma ...," Ayah gemetar di tempat.

"Aku berhasil membunuh iblis ini, Ayah."

Tungkai kaki Ayah ambruk, ia melihat jasad di bawahku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Darah di mana-mana—aku tak heran mengapa Ayah bersikap seperti itu.

"Iblis ini sudah membunuh Jitsui dan mempermainkanmu, Ayah."

Detik itu juga, aku berdiri, memukul tengkuk Ayah. Membuatnya pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua sudah tampak jelas bagiku.

Emma, aku tahu, ia pengidap  _daddy issues_ , di mana ia akan sangat bergantung pada sosok Ayahnya. Kasus Emma sedikit berbeda, ia melihat Ayahnya seperti seorang pangeran, menganggap beliau adalah laki-laki paling terbaik di dunia.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mengidap gangguan ini, tetapi yang pasti, aku harus menyelamatkan Emma dan Ayahnya.

Puji Tuhan karena di bawah jembatan adalah sungai, di dasar ada batu-batu, tetapi jarak antara permukaan air dengan batu cukup jauh sehingga aku tidak terbentur. Emma pasti mengira aku sudah mati, karena di atas sana terdapat kabut tebal menutupi pandangan antara jembatan dan sungai. Aku pun tak pernah muncul lagi setelah ia mendorongku dari sana.

Dilihat dari apa yang ia lakukan padaku, ia adalah tipe yang akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi cintanya kepada Paman Miyoshi.

Hari ini hujan, aku sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah Emma. Di dalam rumah tampak gelap sekali, aku tak bisa lihat apa-apa, aku sudah berniat akan menyelusup ke dalam.

Aku sudah tahu kasus Jitsui.

Setelah pertengkaran kami di  _prom night_ , aku menyadari Emma yang meninggalkan keramaian. Aku pun tak lama melepas diri dari Jitsui dan mengejar Emma, walau aku tahu aku sudah terlambat. Saat itulah terakhirku melihat Jitsui. Aku tak menyangka keesokan harinya ia sudah ditemukan tewas dekat tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah.

Pikiranku berkata bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah Emma, meski aku tak bisa menerka kepastiannya.

Aku ke sini untuk berbicara sekali lagi dengan Emma, membawa pistol kepunyaan Ayahku. Ya, sebenarnya pistol ini digunakan Ayah untuk berburu, tetapi aku mengambilnya diam-diam dan kugunakan untuk berjaga-jaga. Di dalam rumah pasti ada senjata tajam, aku harus melindungi diriku kalau tak mau nyawaku benar-benar melayang nantinya.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Paman Miyoshi berlari menerobos hujan. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, sampai ia masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan semua lampu. Kuintip dari jendela, ia membawa tumpukan buku yang dilapisi oleh kertas cokelat. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah, tetapi Paman tampak terkejut lalu melihat ke atas, ke lantai dua. Paman langsung berlari ke atas, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku harus memanjat pohon, tetapi pohon itu pasti licin karena hujan.

Kutunggu kemunculan Paman Miyoshi, terutama Emma. Aku tahu kamar Emma ada di lantai dua, kemungkinan besar Emma membuat keributan di lantai dua. Aku ingin sekali masuk, tetapi aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untukku.

Sampai petir kilat menyambar kabel listrik, menggelapkan rumah Emma. Sial, aku tak bisa lihat apa pun!

Perasaanku benar-benar buruk sekarang, aku merasa ada yang terjadi sesuatu dengan Emma, karena ekspresi Paman Miyoshi tadi tidak biasa.

Haruskah aku masuk?

Telepon genggam di sakuku sudah dalam posisi siap menelepon 911, aku siap menekan tombol itu kapan saja.

Perasaanku benar-benar buruk, aku merasa ini bukan malam yang mudah.

 

**oOo**

 

Dalam rumah benar-benar gelap, anehnya, aku mendengar lagu. Sepertinya dari radio berbaterai, dari lantai dua.

 

_I think you're kute_

__I'll keep you in the cellar_ _

__show you to the children_ _

__kill me after dinner_ _

 

****Aku tahu lagu ini, ini disetel di acara musik televisi tepat setelah siaran berita pembunuhan Jitsui.

Kulangkahkah kakiku hati-hati ke lantai dua, meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai, sebisa mungkin aku tak menimbulkan suara. Tetapi—sial, kenapa tangga kayu ini tua sekali?!

 

_you're alright_

__you look like someone I could bury_ _

__in the garden_ _

__cover you in diamonds_ _

 

Tanganku yang memegang pistol laras pendek bergetar. Kucoba menghentikan gemetar tanganku. Tidak—pengunci pelatuknya sudah kubuka, aku tak boleh gegabah dengan meletuskan pistolnya sekarang.

Semakin aku menaiki anak tangga, semakin jelek perasaanku.

 

_when I die_

__and when I die_ _

__i'll dig you up_ _

__i'll tear out all your feathers_ _

 

Kamar Emma tampak rusak kuncinya, kurasa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana karena asal suara lagu itu berasal dari kamar lain. Kamar yang tampak lebih besar—kamar Paman Miyoshi dan Bibi Synthia.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, takut jantungku akan melompat dari tempatnya, tanganku gemetar akan atmosfir tidak enak.

Seperti atmosfir duka.

 

_cook you in the oven_

__burn myself_ _

__what is mommy cookin_ _

__she looks like a baby_ _

 

Kamar itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, pintunya terbuka sedikit, menampakkan cahaya kecil, seperti cahaya dari batang lilin. Suara aneh bercampur dengan lagu di radio, aku tidak bisa menebak suara aneh apa itu.

Kudorong sedikit pintu, memperlihatkan isi ruangan, menimbulkan derit pelan.

Memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan tidak pantas.

 

_you love me_

__do you love me_ _

 

Di dalam, dekat ranjang, ada dua orang duduk di kursi yang sama. Satu lagi menghadap padaku, memangku seorang gadis setengah telanjang di bagian bawah dengan posisi menghadap padanya. Mereka berdua setengah telanjang.

Mereka berdua sedang bersetubuh di kursi.

Paman dan Emma.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, tubuh Bibi Synthia tergantung di langit memakai tali rotan dengan keadaan leher menganga. Darah Bibi menetes, membentuk kolam kecil di bawah kakinya. Pemandangan amat mengerikan, disinari dari samping oleh sebatang lilin.

Desah mereka saling bersahutan, namun Paman terdengar seperti mengerang—mengerang tersiksa. Tangan Paman terikat di kursi, sementara Emma terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

Aku tidak tahu sekaku apa ekspresiku kali ini. Jantungku yang awalnya berdebar amat keras, kini berangsur memelan dan normal, seakan aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang membuatku penasaran.

Paman Miyoshi melihatku, ekspresinya terkejut, spontan menyebut namaku:

"K-Kaminaga?"

Gerakan pinggul Emma berhenti, perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, melihatku.

"Sudah kuduga kau selamat, Kaminaga."

Pandanganku beralih kembali pada Emma, tidak menjawab ucapannya.

Paman Miyoshi berteriak padaku, memberiku peringatan: "Kaminaga, berhati-hatilah! Dia sudah mendugamu akan datang! Dia membawa pistol!"

Tepat saat itu, Emma menarik keluar pistolnya dari himpitan tubuh mereka, membuka pengunci pelatuk, kemudian menembakkannya ke arahku.

Namun aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, aku tahu setiap rumah setidaknya memiliki satu buah pistol di Philadelphia.

**_DOR!_ **

****Peluru meleset, menembak ke udara kosong, melesat ke koridor di belakangku. Aku sudah merunduk, tetapi Emma melancarkan tembakan kedua—ketiga—keempat, semua meleset.

Pistol yang dipegang Emma hanya memiliki lima peluru, sebuah pistol lama.

"Kaminaga, aku sudah tahu kau tidak mati." Emma tertawa, tampak seakan ia kehilangan gairah, "Hanya satu saja yang membuatku terkejut, kau datang di saat aku sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Ayah. Kukira kau akan datang sejam lagi."

"Emma." Rahangku mengerat, "Kau pun membuatku terkejut karena—oh, Tuhan."

Aku salah, aku malah lari ke arah jasad Bibi Synthia, lantas aku segera menjauh, menutup hidungku dari bau amis darah yang menyeruak.

"Maaf aku menggantungnya seperti itu, tetapi sebentar lagi kepalanya akan putus." Emma terkekeh, matanya tertutup seakan paham: "Aku hanya mengulang apa yang ia lakukan padaku."

"Apa?" desisku.

"Kau tidak tahu? Synthia bukan Ibuku, ia seonggok iblis." Nada bicara Emma tenang—terlalu tenang,"Hari ini ia berniat membunuhku seperti ia membunuh Jitsui. Ia menggantungku di koridor lantai dua."

Ucapan Emma membuat mataku terbelalak tak percaya, pistol di tanganku mengerat, gemetar.

"Terserah padamu kalau kau tak percaya," susul Emma—seakan membaca pikiranku. "Faktanya memang benar seperti itu. Percobaan pertama tidak berhasil karena aku memberontak. Yang kuherankan adalah kenapa ia tidak membunuhku waktu aku masih pingsan, malah menungguku bangun."

Emma tampak ingin menjelaskan semuanya padaku, terasa seperti ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

Ekspresi yang tenang itu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Polisi yang sudah kupanggil sebelum aku masuk ke rumah ini mungkin sudah ada di jalan sekarang.

"Namun aku sadar, ia tak melakukan itu karena ditahan oleh sisi keibuannya." Ia membuka mata, menoleh padaku, masih dengan posisi yang sama—dipangku Paman di kursi.

"Ia tidak melakukan itu dan menungguku bangun, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin  _kukalahkan_."

Kulirik jasad Synthia yang tak lagi memiliki mata dan luka leher menganga, aku menutup mata rapat-rapat, mengusir pikiran seram.

"Tetapi tetap saja, iblis adalah iblis, ia bukan Ibuku." Kali ini ia menatap Paman, "Ia menikahi Ayah hanya karena ia mirip Kakek. Ia tidak mencintai Ayah, tetapi Kakek. Ia juga membunuh Nenek demi memiliki Kakek seorang saja. Dalam pikiranku adalah, misalkan Ayah tak lagi mencerminkan sosok Kakek, aku yakin Synthia akan membunuh Ayah."

Sudut mata Emma mengalirkan likuid bening, air mata. Bahunya tampak gemetar, "Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu, Ayah," cicit Emma pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Seharusnya hidup kita tidak seperti ini, seharusnya keluarga kita hidup normal seperti keluarga lain. Tetapi aku ingat ucapan Ibu, takdir menentukan jalan kita." Ia terkekeh, kekehannya terasa hambar, bersama isak tangis yang terlihat sudah mulai surut—tangisan terakhir.

"Seharusnya aku mencintai Kaminaga, bukan Ayah. Aku tahu, semua yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku tidak berpura-pura, pertahananku benar-benar hancur sekarang—setelah kedatangan Kaminaga. Ia masih hidup."

Mataku menyipit, rasa aneh di dalam dadaku terasa membelit, membuat denyut jantungku terasa menyakitkan per sekonnya. Tidak dapat kupungkiri, aku mencintai gadis ini, meski dengan segala kekurangan dan dosa yang ia tunjukkan padaku sekarang.

"Kalian boleh memandangku seperti binatang, aku sadar, aku adalah binatang. Bahkan iblis, katakanlah seperti itu, karena aku pantas."

Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai gadis yang menolakku mentah-mentah?

Di luar sana banyak gadis yang mengantre untukku, menungguku menjadikan mereka sebagai kekasihnya. Tetapi tetap saja, di antara mereka semua, hanya Emma yang mundur dan tak tertarik padaku. Jelas ia tertarik pada orang lain, alasan mengapa aku sangat penasaran dengannya.

Kini rasa penasaranku terjawab sudah, hanya dengan malam ini.

"Kalau kalian mengecek folder Synthia di komputer ruang kerja dan segala isinya, kalian akan menemukan sebab mengapa Synthia bisa seperti ini, sebab mengapa semua hal ini bisa terjadi, dan sebab mengapa aku terlahir—mengulang dosa yang dibuat oleh Synthia."

Pistol Emma terangkat, aku sigap mengangkat pistolku, tetapi suara Emma kembali menghentikanku.

"Maafkan aku, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Kaminaga." Ia terkekeh pelan, "Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian, terutama untuk Ayah, Katsuhiko Miyoshi."

"Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana seorang anak kepada Ayahnya. Dariku, Katsuhiko Emma."

Tidak sadar bahwa moncong pistol Emma diarahkan ke pelipisnya sendiri, sementara teriakan Paman Miyoshi sudah sangat terlambat.

"EMMA!"

**_DOR!_ **

Peluru terakhir Emma, ia gunakan untuk menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sirine polisi di luar mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan cahaya sorot dari mobil polisi di luar.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Malam ini sudah  _berakhir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua tentang Jitsui yang mencintai Synthia dari dulu, kesalahan Synthia di masa lalu, perbuatan Emma—semuanya sudah terkuak setelah berakhirnya malam itu.

Aku dan Paman Miyoshi menjadi saksi atas kasus mereka bertiga. Tidak ada yang dipenjara, tidak ada yang salah, hanya meninggalkan bukti dan catatan bernoda darah dan dosa. Semua sudah jelas setelah kami membongkar isi folder Synthia di komputer ruang kerja—seperti yang dikatakan Emma.

Kami tinggal berdua di pemakaman, diguyur hujan, tanpa dinaungi payung hitam. Semua sudah pergi, meninggalkan kami berdua dan dua nisan atas nama dua perempuan bermarga Katsuhiko: Emma dan Synthia.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini, Paman?" tanyaku pada Paman, mengingat ia sudah tak punya keluarga.

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, hanya menatap nisan mereka lalu tertawa pelan, "Menjalankan kehidupanku seperti biasa, menjadi kritikus seni yang berkeliling dunia."

Aku tak berani bertanya lebih dari ini.

Kami berdua sama-sama sangat terpukul akan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini, meski tidak ada air mata jatuh, namun tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan—betapa kosong mata kami.

Tanpa kehadiran dua perempuan yang kami cintai.

"Aku senang ternyata kau mencintai Emma sepenuh hati."

Kutolehkan kepalaku sekilas kepada Paman, lalu tertawa kecil, "Ya, aku juga bingung kenapa aku mencintainya, meski aku sudah ditolak berkali-kali."

"Kenapa kau mencintainya? Padahal banyak gadis lain di luar sana."

"Aku tidak tahu, Paman. Emma—terasa spesial untukku. Ia bukan gadis sembarangan, ia tidak gampang jatuh ke pesonaku. Mungkin ini alasan bodoh, tetapi Emma—dia berbeda."

"Begitukah." Paman terkekeh, ia berdiri, menepuk bajunya sekilas lalu berjalan ke belakangku. Ternyata ia membawa payung, terdengar bunyi payung dibuka, hujan berhenti menghajar kulitku.

"Ya." Mataku tertutup, tersenyum damai, "Mungkin sehabis ini aku tidak bisa melupakan Emma, aku tidak tahu setelah ini aku akan mencintai siapa—aku akan menjalankan hidupku sebagaimana biasanya."

"Ya, ya. Paman mengerti, kau sangat baik. Kau berdedikasi, tampan, pujaan semua gadis."

Terdengar suara kunci pelatuk pistol dibuka, aku tak sempat mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kesiapanku. Suara Paman kembali menyambutku—bersamaan dengan moncong pistol menempel di belakang kepalaku.

.

 

.

 

"Kau sudah menggoda istri dan anakku, Nak."

 

.

 

.

 

**_"Suatu hari, kalian akan mengulang dosa yang sama di masa depan."_ **

 

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELESAAAAAAAI //confetti
> 
> Maaf ini ngebut pake banget, ini diselesaikan di hari ini juga, udah gak jelas diksi kek mana, tapi yang penting selese sesuai target kerangka YEEEEEEH //ambruk
> 
> DEADLINENYA HARI INI BRUH AAAAAA //berisik
> 
> btw lagu yg ada di sini itu lagu Alex G - Kute
> 
> Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti maksud ceritanya, akan kujelaskan di komen ya xD
> 
> Ditunggu kritik, saran, dan masukannya.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Issues: sindrom di mana ketika seorang anak memiliki masalah dengan Ayahnya hingga ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok Ayah di dalam hatinya. Tanda anak mengidap daddy issues sangat banyak. Akan kujabarkan satu per satu sejalan dengan cerita ini.
> 
> Kupotong partnya perihal kerangka membuat cerita ini jadi panjang.
> 
> Boleh aku minta saran dan kritik?


End file.
